Instinct
by Jadej.j
Summary: Jounouchi's having growing pains of the worst kind...he finds out new secrets of his family that come with the full moon. But what does Seto Kaiba have to do with those secrets, he and the club he's in? Yaoi fic (New chapter and it's not what ya think)
1. Default Chapter

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
"Instinct!!!" Okay this is A YAOI Fic, JouxSeto fic. Kids don't read please.  
  
The original idea of Jou being born a werewolf as well as Seto's garden of special plants was thought up by Star.  
  
Seto was upset now. He had been tracking this pack for a while now. He was brought into the brotherhood when he had save one of its own a few months ago. He had learn quickly on how to use the crossbow and other weapons that were made of silver. He was surprised on how many brotherhood there had been when he was taken to that first meeting. He didn't think they would be interested in him or his brother Mokuba but they had been. For many reasons. One he was the owner of Kaiba Corp. As well how quickly he learned about things. Poisions, magic spells and fighting techniques.  
  
Jou was running down the path. He didn't care where the hell where he was going. He was in shock and his heart was racing with fear. Who would of thought that his old man was truly a monster. But then the real shock was he was one, too.  
  
Seto had sat down on a rock to think. He had started to trail one of the pack's members an hour ago, but five minutes ago, he had lost the trail. He hissed under his breath and shook the cobwebs out of his mind. Something was going down. Something big. The question was what was going to happen.  
  
Jou leaned up against a tree for a moment and listened. His hearing had gotten so much better the last couple of days. He had wondered why and now he'd found out for gods' sake he was a living, breathing werewolf. That part wasn't that bad, but when his father brought him to meet the others members of the pack, he found out he had to kill this girl.  
  
Why? He didn't know her and he didn't want to. The leader was a huge man and missing one eye. He told Jou it was the way of the pack and he had to do it. He slowly stepped up to the girl, but luck was with him. Jou had a few small fireworks in his pocket. He had thrown them into the fire and ran. That was the last time he saw his old man alive and he didn't care if he was still alive.  
  
Seto tilted his head up. He heard someone running. Maybe one of the pack members or someone running from the pack. -One way to find out.- Seto pick up the crossbow and headed for the sound.  
  
Jou panted softly as he moved through the bushes, too upset to notice that someone was ahead of him.  
  
Seto's eyes widened. It was Jou. Or something that looked like Jou for the most part. "Hey puppy, why out so late, got off your leash?" He hid the crossbow behind his white coat.  
  
Jou skidded to a halt, eyes widening in surprise at running into him so late, before bristling at the name, a growl trying to rumble through his body before restraining it. "Shut up, Kaiba, I don't have the patience for your insults. Besides, I could ask you the same question!"  
  
Seto brought the crossbow to Jou's head. "Hunting." The word was cold and uncaring. "So I was right in calling you a puppy." Seto smiled. "You are showing signs..." Seto spoke into Jou's ear. "Just give me one good reason not to end your life. Other than being Yugi's friend."  
  
Jou dropped the act and whimpered slightly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Because you've got the wrong guy! I don't WANT to be this! I'm trying to get away, please, let me go!"  
  
"Is that so. Well, pup, if that's the case then I have a deal for you. If you listen to it." Seto looked about. He listened and heard people coming their way. "Come with me and live for a bit longer. I'll tell you the deal. If ya don't take it...well, let's say you might not live to the next full moon." Seto smirked at Jou.  
  
Jou glared at him before looking in panic back at the people. "Alright, let's go."  
  
Seto pulled out a small metal ball. "Now pup, I want you to cover those honey eyes of yours and don't look back." Seto threw the ball towards the people running towards them.  
  
Jou blinked in surprise, both at his action and his words, before covering his eyes.  
  
A flash of silver light fill the woods. Screams filled the air. "Well, we've got a few more minutes now before they over run us." Seto gripped onto Jou's jacket. "Pup, we are going to my mansion. Don't worry, it's werewolf proof. Just keep up with me."  
  
Jou's jaw clenched at the nickname, but nodded, pushing back and motioning him to go curtly.  
  
The white coat flap as Seto ran. "There is the limo. Come on, pup."  
  
"Would you stop calling me that?!" Jou growled softly as he ran behind him.  
  
"Jou...you are a werewolf...a werewolf pup..don't make me mad right now." Seto stopped in front of the limo. "In, now." He opened up the door for Jou to jump in. He then got another silver ball out. "You know the drill by now, pup." He threw the ball.  
  
Jou sighed heavily and jumped into the limo, covering his eyes.  
  
Screams filled the air again as Seto smirked to himself and jumped into the limo. "Home, now!" He shouted at the driver. The limo drove off towards Seto's mansion. "Talk, pup. Maybe it will earn you the right be called by your name." Seto crossed his legs and looked at Jou.  
  
Jou glared stubbornly back at him before crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want to know?"  
  
Seto put the crossbow in his lap, silver arrow pointed at Jou. "Pup. It seems we have come to a crossroads, you and I. No doubt you know very little, being that you've just come of age. For a werewolf." Seto smirked.  
  
Jou snarled at him. "Stop insulting me and just get on with it."  
  
"I'm the hunter, you are the game. So it's said. Don't worry, some of you Werewolves aren't killed. In fact, your kind help take down the evil werewolves. I got into this because I stepped into it." Seto looked behind to make sure no one was following.  
  
The blond nodded in recognition. "I've heard of that. The Brotherhood, ne?"  
  
"Ah, so the pup knows the hunter's name." Seto smiled. "Anyways, I was about to enter my limo when I heard a scream. I ran to see what was going on and there was this man and two creatures. I hurried over to the man and he told me to use the crossbow to hit the black creature." Seto tapped the crossbow. "As you can see, I hit the right one and ended up as one of the Brotherhood in the last couple of months."  
  
"Well...even if it's YOU, go for it. The sooner you get rid of the bad ones, the better..." Jou shivered and wrapped his arms around himself.  
  
Seto let out a sigh as the limo pulled into the driveway. "Jou...pup." Seto slid over to the scared blond. "Don't you want to help? Think of it, if that pack gets what they want, no one will be safe. You, your friends, or your sister." A gently hand softly touched Jou's head.  
  
Jou flinched slightly, glancing up at him. "Don't you think I know that by now?! I...I just don't know what to do anymore.."  
  
Seto took Jou's face into his hand. "Join the Brotherhood, pup. I need a parter, I know. You seem to become the best choice...Jou." Cobalt eyes looked deeply into honey eyes.  
  
Jou blinked in surprise. "You...and me...partners? You...you called me by my name..."  
  
"The Brotherhood has been trying to find me a werewolf partner for the past month. Of course...I'm one who's been driving them nuts." Seto's hand gently rubbed Jou's cheek. "I know you, and the others I don't..."  
  
"But..." He shivered slightly, his senses suddenly alighting with fire at the touch. "...But you and me can't stand each other..."  
  
Seto blushed. The limo pulled to a stop at the mansion. "Come, we'll talk more inside or even in the morning, if you want to." Seto quickly opened the door and got out.  
  
Jou swallowed dryly and followed him, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets.  
  
The limo drove off, and Seto opened up the front door of his home. "Come on, let's find you a bed to sleep in. I don't have a doghouse..." He smirked.  
  
Jou growled softly, his eyes narrowing. "Not funny, Ka....Seto..."  
  
"Didn't mean to joke, Jou, but..." Seto pointed at him. "You are showing more signs, and if I don't give you some wolfsbane now...I might have to kill you before you kill me..."  
  
Jou quieted at the thought and nodded his head sullenly.  
  
"Come on, before you grow a tail." Seto walked down the hallway.  
  
Jou grumbled, following him quietly.  
  
Seto came to a door and opened it with a silver key. "Now, Jou. Are you ready for this...?" Cobalt eyes looked at Jou. "If you come into this room, you will be entering the Brotherhood."  
  
"....I have no other choice. If I want to protect my sister and myself from..." Jou shivered. "...from my dad and everyone else that would hurt us...I've got to."  
  
Seto pushed open the door. "I'll let the Brotherhood know then I've found a new member, but for now, let's get the wolfsbane for you." The room was full of potions, magical items and magic books.  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise, a soft "wow" breezing softly past his lips.  
  
"Most of this came to me from the Brotherhood. I did do my own shopping for some things, too. I even have a garden out back. To keep my stock fresh." Seto picked up a small bottle. "At least you are just showing first signs. When I tell the Brotherhood, they'll be sending you a sensei to learn how to control your change. Which means the moon will not control it." Seto came over to Jou. "Now, may I have your hand for a moment."  
  
Jou blinked at him, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. "Why...?"  
  
Seto rolled his cobalt eyes. "You want the wolfsbane, don't you? It will help you control your change." Seto shook the bottle and two pills came out.  
  
Jou flushed slightly. "Oh..." He held out his hand, glancing down in embarrassment.  
  
"It's all right. You're going through a change, and it can cloud your mind. I'm glad I found you before you fully changed...or I might of..." Seto put the pills into Jou's hand. "Do you want some tea?"  
  
Jou shivered at the unsaid words and nodded his head. "Onegai...arigato."  
  
"Come, let's have some tea and talk about what's your next step in your life." Seto closed and locked the door with the silver key.  
  
Jou watched him quietly, then nodded.  
  
Seto sighed to himself. He knew he had fallen hard for Jou back when he had beaten him with his Blue Eyes. He was surprised to see the blond had gotten his hands on a Red Eyes. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Jou shoved a hand through his hair angrily, sighing. "How do ya think? I didn't know anything about this, until my dad....gods, I feel like I've stepped into a nightmare, and I don't know how to wake up..."  
  
Strong arms wrapped around Jou. "Deep breath. I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to look after you, now. Being part of the Brotherhood, I must. It's not that I don't want to, either." A hand stroked Jou's blond hair. "Shhh!!!"  
  
Honey-brown eyes fluttered as he shakily took a deep breath, leaning into him as he calmed himself down. Those same eyes then glanced up at him quietly, wondering at his words. "....Why? Why are you being so nice?"  
  
Seto sighed. "It's hard for me to tell you...so hard..." He shook. "Jou, forgive me, but I did a little checking..." Seto lowered his head. "I found out how your father treated you..."  
  
Jou's eyes widened in shock, then glanced away shamefully. "So...you know..."  
  
"I went through something along the same lines..." Seto kissed Jou's forehead. "Come, let's have that tea." Seto let go of Jou and entered the kitcken.  
  
Jou blinked after him, his fingers reaching up to touch his forehead in surprise. He lowered his hand and followed, more than a little confused.  
  
Seto put the kettle on the stove. "So, what do you like with your tea?" Seto rubbed his face. -Darn tears. Calm down, Seto. Don't let your emotions control you.- Cobalt eyes looked deeply into honey eyes.  
  
Jou blinked at him, his keen eyesight fixing to a tiny streak of silver against his cheek. "....Um...milk, onegai..." He frowned in confusion and reached up to him with gentle fingers, brushing the tear away.  
  
"Sorry about that. If you're expecting the cold-heart Seto, he's not here right now." Seto went to the ice box to get the milk.  
  
" .....Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No, it's just a memory from my past..." Seto got the milk. His hand shook and he almost dropped the bottle.  
  
Jou slipped quickly beside him and caught the bottle deftly, helping him. "....If it isn't too painful...you can tell me...things like that...only make your life worse..." A slight bitter tone laced his words.  
  
"Like you, I was beaten. My step-father did it to me to make sure I would become heartless. One thing he didn't count on was Mokuba, that kept my heart from turning totally cold." Seto heard the kettle screaming, so he went towards it.  
  
Jou sighed softly. "I'm sorry. I never realized....but...at least it wasn't your own flesh and blood hurting you...." He sat down at the table, shoving his hands into his hair as he buried his face into the protection of his arms. He closed his eyes. "...At least you didn't wonder if there was something wrong with you to make your own father want to hurt you...thank the gods that Shizuka didn't get that..."  
  
Seto poured the tea and sat down beside Jou. He placed Jou's cup in front of him. "Neither did Mokuba. I took it all. We both have scars, Jou." His hands hugged his cup.  
  
Jou's nose caught the warm, soothing scent of the tea, his eyes opening as he slid his hands out of his hair, tousling it over his eyes. His hands wrapped around the cup. "But how do you get over them? It still hurts.."  
  
"Never..." Seto slowly took a sip of tea. "It does soften, but you never forget the pain..." The blond growled softly as he took a sip. "Great...another thing to add to my screwed-up life."  
  
A gentle hand stroked Jou's blond hair. "You shouldn't forget...or you're doomed to repeat it with your own children..." A finger rubbed Jou's pointed ear. "Feeling better, now?"  
  
Jou shivered at the touch, his eyes closing in sudden pleasure as he leaned unconsciously into the hand. "Mmm...."  
  
"Jou..." Seto felt himself losing his self control. He licked his dry lips. -Forgive me...but I have to taste you.- He gripped Jou's chin and kissed those lovely lips.  
  
Jou gasped softly when he lost that nice touch, a protest making its way to his mouth, but never made it. His eyes opened and widened when he felt Seto's hand at his chin, and then his lips on his. -Wh...what the...?!-  
  
Seto moaned and pulled Jou closer. He was lost in thoughts. He only pulled back for air. "I..." Seto got up and started to leave the room.  
  
Jou blinked in total surprise, not having been prepared for that at all, or the emotion he felt behind it. He was stunned. He noticed him leaving and stood shakily, not wanting him to go. He darted quickly in front of him, flushing slightly. "No...don't...I...I..." Jou sighed at his inability to get the words out and leaned up to him instead, returning his kiss.  
  
Seto was in shock for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around Jou and deepened the kiss. His hands slipped under Jou's shirt. He pulled back, panting. "I think you need a bit more wolfsbane." He started to chuckle. "You are growing chest hair...." Cobalt eyes glowed.  
  
Jou managed to focus his gaze on him dazedly, panting himself at everything he was feeling. "...S...S...Seto..."  
  
"Yes, pup..." Seto kissed Jou's forehead again.  
  
He purred. "Mmm...not a pup..."  
  
Seto gripped Jou tightly. "You're my pup...." He picked up the boy and headed for his room. "No one is going to take you away from me."  
  
Jou nuzzled against him, the simple warmth calming him. "Why do you care? You hate me..."  
  
"It was just an act. The Brotherhood told me your family have been werewolves for centeries. I asked if I could have you as a parter if you..." Seto nuzzled back. "Jou, my pup..." Seto had walked up the stairs and opened the door to his room. "Now, not all parters do what we are about to do...but there are some that do..." He placed Jou on the bed.  
  
Jou blinked at him in confusion, then his eyes widened. He blushed furiously. "....Oh...! You...you...want...." He squeaked. "....me?"  
  
"Damn straight..." The white coat fell to the floor. "Ever since I saw you duel with that Red Eyes Black Dragon..." He crawled onto the bed.  
  
Jou scooted back nervously, eyes widening. "My R-Red Eyes? What does that have t'do with a-anything?"  
  
Seto sat on the end of the bed. "I'm a bit more that just Seto Kaiba...I was once Setau...High Priest and Dragon lord. Back when Yami was Pharaoh." Seto's hand rubbed the bed's sheets. "I knew of the Red Eyes' dislike for Rex...then it became happy for some reason. I didn't know until I saw why....you..."  
  
Jou blinked, taking this all in, a bit overwhelmed. "Me?"  
  
"The Red Eyes is very happy with you." Seto had removed his shirt as he talked. "Which makes me happy." He smiled. "Jou..." He blushed.  
  
"Mmm.." Jou's eyes had focused on Seto's motions, watching the shirt go and marvelling at how perfect he was. He scooted back to him, no longer nervous, and rested his hand on the warm chest, nuzzling it with his cheek. "....So soft..."  
  
Seto moaned and pulled at Jou's shirt. "Do you want to do this...? Pup...Jou..." He kissed the blond's ear.  
  
Jou shivered at the delicious sensation, arching into his touch.  
  
"Feels...right...somehow...Seto...onegai?"  
  
"I know...." Seto gently pushed Jou down on the bed as he took the blond's lips. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth.  
  
Jou moaned, his arms coming up to wrap around his neck, meeting his kiss eagerly.  
  
Seto's hand roamed down to Jou's pants, and a hand slipped into them.  
  
He gasped, his body jerking in surprise. A soft whimper trailed out.  
  
Seto started to suck on Jou's neck as his hand rubbed the boy's hard on.  
  
Jou moaned, arching his back to have more of that touch. "Ahh...g-gods..."  
  
Seto nipped at Jou's neck as he opened up the boy's pants. His mind was racing. He should have called the Brotherhood before starting to make Jou his, but he'd waited too long and he wanted the blond-were now.  
  
Jou whimpered softly, shivering, so many emotions drifting through him, that it was nearly overwhelming. He pressed himself into Seto's hand, panting slightly. "..S...Seto..."  
  
"Pup...do you want me...? There is so much...to do..." He was panting. "I need you to join...the Brotherhood...it's the only way for you to be safe..." Seto let go of Jou's hard on for a moment to pull the pants off. He then removed his own. "Jou..."  
  
"Seto...gods, please...I want you..." Jou pulled him closer, pressing himself with a panting gasp against him.  
  
"Jou...you're mine now..." Seto started to suck on Jou's neck again. His hand roamed down a soft, furry chest. "Nuts, I forgot the wolfsbane..." Seto let go of Jou and reached into his pants' pockets. "Here, take a couple more pills." Seto held them out.  
  
Jou 's eyes glittered with passion. He grabbed the pills and swallowed them, his mind in too much of a haze at his touch. "..Seto...Seto, gods, please..."  
  
Seto loved how beautiful Jou looked at the moment. He smiled. "You are going to be a golden wolf, Jou." His hand rubbed Jou's chest.  
  
The blond moaned, his senses suddenly kicking into overdrive that he wanted so much more of Seto's touch, leaning into his hand with a needy whimper.  
  
"What do you need...Jou..." Cobalt eyes looked into honey ones.  
  
"You...Se-Seto...I need you...please..."  
  
"And how would you like me..." Seto was playing with a bottle of oil in his hand.  
  
Jou gave an impatient, restless snort. "Any way, every way, please...?"  
  
"My pup..." Seto quickly had over his fingers the oil. One slid into Jou's opening.  
  
Jou gasped, his body tensing in slight pain. A soft whimper wobbled out.  
  
"Relax....the pain will leave..." Seto waited for Jou to relax.  
  
He took a shaky breath, clinging to Seto as his body instinctively relaxed.  
  
Seto slowly pushed the second finger into Jou. He wiggled the finger a bit.  
  
Jou gasped sharply, eyes widening at the sudden jolt of pleasure. "Ahh..!"  
  
Seto licked his dry lips. The third finger entered Jou. They moved in and out of Jou's opening.  
  
The blond whimpered, pressing himself against his fingers. "Oh...ohhhh, gods..." His back arched in pleasure.  
  
The fingers left Jou's body. Seto pulled Jou's legs open. "I only have one request for you, pup..." Cobalt eyes glared at Jou. "Don't you dare bite me..."  
  
Honey eyes glazed with desire, Jou pulled himself up to kiss him hungrily, his hands gliding along him.  
  
"If you start to bite, I will stop...do you understand me..." Seto said coldly. He placed his hard on at Jou's opening. "I don't want to grow fur..."  
  
Jou groaned, in not much of a condition to speak, but managed to nod his head feebly, his eyes begging for Seto.  
  
Seto wrapped his arms around Jou and thrust into the boy. "My pup..." He hissed as he filled Jou.  
  
He gasped sharply, clinging to Seto, his eyes squeezing shut.  
  
Seto remained still for a moment. "How are you doing, pup.."  
  
Jou replied in shaky, panting breaths. " 'M...not...a.....pup...." His eyes opened again.  
  
"Not a normal pup...my pup..." Seto started to move in and out of Jou. "And you'll be only my pup..."  
  
Jou whimpered, tugging him closer. His body instinctively followed him. "On...only....you...yours...gods...!"  
  
Seto just moaned and thrust into Jou. Sweat formed down his back. His dark hair stuck to his face.  
  
Jou keened softly, his back arching off the bed to move with him, never having felt so much pleasure in his life. He gripped tightly to Seto's shoulders, his legs curling to wrap around his waist, pushing him deeper. "S...Se..Se-TO!!"  
  
Seto nipped at Jou's neck. Gods, he wanted to bite the blond, but he knew he couldn't do that. "Pup....JOU..." He gripped the blond's hard on and pumped it. "Come on, pup, come for me..."  
  
Jou cried out at the added pleasure, bucking against him needfully. He nearly howled out Seto's name as he came hard, clinging to him as he shook with the aftershocks.  
  
Seto arched his back and screamed. "JOU!!!!" White flashes came to his eyes, and he poured his seed deeply into the blond-were. "My lovely pup..." He kissed Jou's forehead and pulled out of him. Seto's fingers slowly ran through the soft blond fur that was now soaked with sweat. "My Jou, for now and forever..."  
  
Jou whimpered softly. He clung to him as he arched into his hand, panting for breath. "Yours....always..."  
  
"We take a bath in the morning." Seto pulled up the sheets around them. "And call the Brotherhood first light. Don't worry, my mansion is werewolf proof." Seto wrapped his arms around Jou. "Sweet dreams, pup."  
  
The blond nuzzled against him, letting his head rest against Seto's chest. The heartbeat was soothing as he closed his eyes. "Long as y're with me....I know I'll have sweet dreams....night, Seto..." 


	2. Training Begins

Inctinct!-Chapter 2  
  
Morning came and Seto moaned. He blinked open his cobalt eyes and looked down at the sleeping blond. All signs were gone for the moment. Seto smiled to himself and kissed the blond. "Morning, pup."  
  
Jou stirred, kissing him back sleepily. "Mmmm....mornin'..." He nuzzled his head against Seto's chest, purring.  
  
"Well, I'd let you sleep in a bit more, but...there is a lot to do." Seto lightly kissed Jou on the lips. "Like a bath."  
  
Jou nodded absently, stretching tiredly against him before wincing. "Ack...um...sore..." He blushed.  
  
Seto winked at him. "A bath will help you with that. I've got to call the Brotherhood..." He slipped out of bed. He didn't care he was naked. It was his house. He headed for his private bathroom. "I'll start up the bath. Take your time in coming over." He entered the room.  
  
Jou nearly drooled at the picture of beauty that Seto made as he walked from the room, his cheeks reddening while his heart jackhammered. His eyes glowed for a second, watching him. -Gods....I want him again...- He went to go follow, but while the spirit was very willing, the body wasn't, and he winced again. "Itai....I might be taking my time for a while..."  
  
The sound of water running came from the room. Seto was looking at the many soaps he had. He smiled to himself. He had made Jou his. He wished he could keep the blond all to himself, but he knew Jou would need to be trained. He knew he had to give up Jou for a month at most...or more. "Jou, the bath is ready..."  
  
Jou groaned. There was no way he could move like this. "Um...I...hate to ask...but could you help me?" His voice even sounded weak. -Gods, he about drained me...- He remembered the night before with a furious blush.  
  
Seto smirked as he walked into the room. His manhood bounced as he walked over to Jou. "My poor pup." He crawled back onto the bed. "Do you need something to make you feel better?" He placed a kiss on the blond's cheek. His hand rubbed the boy's chest.  
  
Jou shivered, his senses kicking into overdrive once again, simply at his touch. "S...Seto..." His eyes slid shut as sensations again raced through him.  
  
Seto crawled up on top of Jou. "Do you want something, sweet?" His hands roamed up and down Jou's chest.  
  
Jou arched his back, pressing into his hands. "G-gods...Seto...want you..." He gave a laugh, shaking his head as he trembled. "..Want you again..."  
  
Seto smirked at Jou. "Your body wouldn't be able to handle it...but I've got something else in mind." He put his hard on in front of Jou's mouth. "Don't bite and you might get to taste me..."  
  
Jou's eyes widened, blushing. "I...I've never...I don't know...um..how...um..."  
  
"Just keep your mouth open." Seto started to rub himself, keeping his hard on pointed at Jou's mouth.  
  
Jou swallowed, blushing more, if possible, his eyes glued hungrily to Seto. A low growl rumbled in his throat.  
  
"You look....gorgeous..."  
  
"So do you..." Seto kept pumping himself. He wanted Jou to taste him. "After this, bath time..."  
  
Jou's eyes glittered dangerously as he reached a fingertip up to touch the tip of him. "You'll join me?"  
  
Seto shivered from Jou's touch. He licked his dry lips. "Of couse....you can't stand on your own..." He smirked.  
  
Jou's lips curled in a sly seductive little grin. "Mm, gee, wonder why that is..." He leaned forward to brush his cheek against him, marvelling that everything about him felt so soft...he only hoped his heart was soft to hold him inside. -Is there room in there for someone like me?-  
  
Sweat started to cover Seto's body as he kept working at his hard on. "Jou..pup, I don't want to give you up, but..." He screamed as he came.  
  
Jou fowned slightly at his words, but pushed them to the back of his mind as Seto climaxed, a sort of instinct making him move forward to take him into his mouth, drinking down the sweet taste of him, purring as his arms reached up to wrap around his waist.He wasn't sure if this is what Seto wanted, but he wanted to give him some sort of pleasure, somehow.  
  
"Come on, time for that warm bath." Seto kissed Jou's forehead. He slipped off the bed and picked up Jou. The dark haired teen carried Jou into the bathroom and stepped into the tub. He place Jou in between his legs and hugged the blond.  
  
Jou flinched slightly as the warm water touched him, but relaxed, leaning against Seto, curling against his chest. "Seto...?....you said that...you don't want to give me up, but..." He glanced down. "Did I do something wrong to make you want to get rid of me so quickly?"  
  
Seto shook his head. "No..but you need training...I can't do that. One of the Brotherhood's werewolves will do that...it's going to take at least a month...or a bit more."  
  
Jou's eyes widened as he glanced back up at him. "A month?! But...but you...I...we....!"  
  
"I know...it'll be hard, but a month will go fast. Jou, you must do this. Or you never be able to control your change." Seto grabbed a cloth and started to wash Jou. "It has to be done. Not even I can help you on this."  
  
The blond nodded quietly, closing his eyes. He felt like he was getting thrown away, that Seto didn't even care. He couldn't stand to be rejected again. Tears started to creep out from under his eyelashes.  
  
"Jou, I don't want to let you go." Seto started to kiss up and down Jou's neck. "But if you don't learn to control your new body...then we can't be together forever..." He kept kissing.  
  
Jou whined, leaning into him, hating how pathetic he was, his voice small. "I know...but...we just got together...and now I've got to leave you...it's no fair..."  
  
"I agree...it isn't fair...but once you are finished with your training, then I'm not letting you go." He started to clean Jou's lower body parts.  
  
Jou gasped, first in slight pain, then in pleasure. "Pr....promise, Seto?" His voice sounded a bit breathless now. -Oh gods, Seto, how do you do this to me?-  
  
"With my soul....My pup...you are mine..." Seto darted his tongue into Jou's ear.  
  
Jou gasped again, leaning into him with a soft whimper. "Al...always y- yours, Seto...ohh..."  
  
"Jou...after your training...I will give you something..." Seto's finger slipped into Jou's opening again. "I promise..." Seto licked Jou's ear.  
  
He shivered, panting softly. "S-something? Wh-what's that?"  
  
The finger went in and out of the blond. "You'll find out when you get back from training. I want it to be a surprise for you..." Seto then sucked on Jou's neck.  
  
Jou moaned, closing his eyes. "Oh g-gods...Seto...oh, please..."  
  
"Please what, Seto?" The finger left Jou's body.  
  
Jou groaned, trying to bring back that wonderful sensation, pressing against Seto as his body burned for more. "Seto, gods...please...I kn-know that we just..." He blushed. "...Just last night, but I w-want..."  
  
"Tell me, pup...I want to make sure I give you everything you desire..." He kissed Jou's neck.  
  
He shivered. "I want you...around me, on me, in me..." He blushed furiously and pulled him closer.  
  
"Don't you want to be in me..." Seto whispered into Jou's ear. "But if that's what you want..." Seto put his hard on at Jou's opening.  
  
Jou gasped, tilting back his head, moving his legs to curl around Seto's waist. "M-maybe later...Seto...I need you, onegai?"  
  
Seto slowly pushed into Jou's opening. He let out a sigh.  
  
Jou whimpered slightly, feeling a twinge of pain, but disregarded it, pressing against him with a mewl of need.  
  
Seto just remained still. His hands roamed Jou's back.  
  
The blond shivered, arching his back with a groan, his very touch so shocking to his senses. "Seto..."  
  
Seto placed kisses all over on Jou's body. His eyes closed and he became quiet.  
  
Jou panted, moving his hands eagerly along Seto's skin, nuzzling against him as the kisses arced straight to his heart. "...Seto...?"  
  
"Yes, Pup?" Seto hugged Jou.  
  
He purred. "Why so quiet?"  
  
"It's...." Seto let out a sigh. "I wanted you inside me...." He slowly started to move inside Jou. "Don't worry about it...I just want you happy..."  
  
Jou groaned, his eyes glowing in pleasure as he moved with him. " 'M happy when you're with me...more than I've ever been...m-maybe we can squeeze that in later, n-ne?" He smirked slightly, nuzzling happily against him.  
  
Seto just held Jou and moved in and out of the blond.  
  
Jou soon lost the ability to speak, and instead clung to him, sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as he arched his back. "S-Seto...!!"  
  
Seto bit his lip as his seed entered Jou. "Happy now, pup..." Seto lay back on the cold tub wall.  
  
Jou lay quietly against his chest, trying to catch his breath. "Always...with you..." He glanced up at him, raising his hand to trace his cheek with his fingertips. "I've never been so happy than I am now...who'd have thought, ne?"  
  
"Good..." Seto patted Jou's head. "I'm sorry to say this, but it's time I called the Brotherhood." Seto pulled out of Jou and got out of the tub.  
  
Jou sighed quietly and nodded. Which meant that he would be leaving soon. He didn't want to go..he knew it was best...but he hated to lose this wonderful feeling with Seto...even if it was only for a month. "That month better go fast..." he muttered, trying not to sulk.  
  
Seto grabbed a towel as he stepped out of the bathroom. He was a bit upset, but he wasn't mad at Jou. He should of just said no to Jou and begged to the blond to take him. He picked up the phone and dialed a number. The phone ringed.  
  
"Seto...I been waiting for your call. I guess you have the young Katsuya." Seto let out a breath. "Yes...and he's shown the signs and he ran from that pack. So who are you going to send to pick him up and train him?" The other coughed.  
  
"Isato. Seto...I know by now what you've done. The truth is, I don't blame you. Mr. Jounouchi is lovely and he is just going to become more lovely. Isato should be there within the hour. Make sure the boy is ready." The phone went dead.  
  
"And people think I'm cold...Yes, Mr. Zin."  
  
Jou had managed to slide out of the tub, the pain not being as bad as the first time, and he stood, arching his back and stretching his arms over his head with a purr of pleasure. -Mmm...gods, but I'm going to miss feeling like this...-  
  
"Get dressed, pup, your sensei, Isato, is coming within the hour."  
  
Jou sighed, lowering his arms. "Alright." His head bowed a little dejectively as he went to go pull his clothes back on. -I don't want to leave him. Gods, this isn't fair, why did I have to get a deal like this? Why did my family have to be werewolves?! Why can't I just have a freakin' normal life?!- His anger and frustration showed through his motions as he yanked his shirt on, his fingers clenching tightly into the material.  
  
"Breathe, pup. You don't look good with anger on your face." Seto was getting dressed, as well.  
  
Jou's fingers stumbled as he caught flashes of Seto's skin as he dressed. He stifled a whimper and glanced back down. "I can't help it. I know this is the right thing to do, but I'm not happy about it." he snarled.  
  
"Do you think I'm happy about this...?" Seto growled. "But...you must be trained...No questions on that...or you'll be more trouble...than Pegasus was to us.." Seto sank down on the bed, his shirt open.  
  
Jou shivered, first at the words, then at the becoming picture Seto made. He let go of the shirt and walked over, sitting beside him, resting his head on his shoulder. "I don't mean to be trouble. I...I've just found you, I don't want to take a chance of losing you again..."  
  
"Never...I will not let you go..." Seto pushed Jou onto his back. "Don't worry, you can't get rid of me now...even if you tried." Seto placed kisses down Jou's chest.  
  
Jou purred in pleasure, holding him close. "I'll never try, Seto..." He thought of his earlier words and blushed, surprising Seto enough to flip them over, he on top of the brunette. "You wanted this earlier, ne?" he growled softly, brushing against him.  
  
Seto moaned. "Yeah, but now there isn't time..." Seto let out a sigh. "We can't get dirty again. I can wait..." Seto kissed Jou's chest. "I will have that surprise for you, too, when you come back."  
  
Jou groaned in frustration. "I wish it wasn't like this..."  
  
"I know. Let me get you something to eat before you go..." Seto rubbed Jou's arm.  
  
He nodded, climbing off slowly, raising the hand to press a kiss to it with a faint smile.  
  
Seto smiled back. "Come on. Isato is a person that is never late..." Seto grab his shirt.  
  
Jou grumbled as he finished dressing. "Too bad he isn't late, I'm surely not looking forward to this.."  
  
"True, but he's a great sensei and you should be back in the month." Seto stood by the doorway now. "Come on, a hot meal is what is called for, now."  
  
Jou nodded, not in much of a mood to eat, but did, restraining himself from picking at his food. All he wanted to do was lock the door and stay in bed with Seto all day, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
  
Seto watched the blond eat. He knew it was going to be a hard month for the both of them, but that was the way it had to be. He had a lot to do for the blond's return.  
  
Jou sighed when he finished, pushing the plate away. "So...now what? How does this all work?" He lifted his eyes to Seto, sure that his own gaze must be dull with sadness.  
  
"I'm not all that sure. Werewolves and humans are trained in different places for a time. Once we are paired off, we start our training together." Seto stood up and came over to Jou. He took the blond in a hug. "I miss you, already."  
  
Jou whimpered, closing his eyes and leaning into him, his arms holding onto him tightly. "So do I. And we're supposed to get through a month of this?!"  
  
The doorbell rang. "Darn..." Seto hissed under his breath. The bell rang again. "It must be Isato. Do you want me to look after your deck?" Cobalt eyes looked deeply into honey ones.  
  
He nodded, nuzzling his cheek against his face as he brought the deck out of his pocket. "Thanks, Seto, I'd appreciate it.." He actually trusted Seto with his prized deck..that was saying something...  
  
"I'll lock it up with my own deck." Seto patted Jou's head. The doorbell rang again. "I better get the door." Seto slowly let go of Jou and headed for the door. Seto opened it to see Isato.  
  
"Morning, Kaiba." The tall red haired man stood in the doorway. "So, where is the young one?"  
  
"He's in the kitchen. You'd better look after him, Isato." Emerald eyes glanced into Cobalt ones. "I understand. Show me him, now."  
  
Seto waved the werewolf into his home.  
  
Jou slid out of the chair, his hands fisting nervously as he waited for the one who would train him. He heard voices with his keen hearing, Seto's and a lower-pitched one. He bit his lip. He wondered how this was all going to turn out...  
  
Seto came back into the kitchen. A red haired teen with emerald eyes followed him into the room. He wore dark blue and gold robes. "Well, what I heard was true. We have a golden werewolf in the making." Isato had a scar on his cheek which went down onto his neck. "One that was born. I'm glad you got your hands on him, Kaiba. If he had joined the pack...let's say the world could have gotten some real trouble on its hands."  
  
Jou blinked at him, eyes widening at his words. -Me? Trouble? What could there possibly be about me that's that terrifying?- He cocked his head and asked that same question of Isato quietly.  
  
"I will try to answer some of your questions, young one, but I can't tell you all. That's up to Zin. He's one of the main leaders of the Brotherhood." Isato looked over to Seto. "Don't worry yourself, Kaiba, I'll look after him."  
  
Seto just nodded. "Now, Jou, listen to Isato and you should be back here in a month."  
  
Jou nodded quietly, a soft sigh breezing past his lips. A month...might as well be eternity, that's how it felt.  
  
"I'll give you both a moment. Jou, I'll meet you outside." Isato turned and left both boys alone.  
  
Jou gnawed on his lip, then glanced at Seto, a soft whimper leaving his lips before launching himself into Seto's arms, nearly bowling him over.  
  
Seto hungrily kissed Jou. His hands dug into the blond's pants. "I love you..." He panted as he broke the kiss.  
  
Jou whined softly, pressing against him as his arms tightened. "Oh...Seto...I love you, too..."  
  
"Now, be a good boy, and I will have something waiting for you when you come back." Seto kissed Jou deeply again. "See you in a month."  
  
Jou shivered at the kiss, then gave a soft laugh. "Be a good boy..? I'm not a puppy, Seto..."  
  
"You are my puppy..." Seto licked Jou's ear. "Go on, or you'll never get this month done." His hands roamed Jou's back.  
  
The blond purred, hugging him tightly and kissing him to give himself something to remember. He then pulled back. "See ya soon..."  
  
Seto watched Jou leave. He sighed and decided to go to work. That should help him keep his mind off the blond-were.  
  
Isato waited for the blond at the door. He was a bit worried, but he knew Zin must trust him to take care of this boy.  
  
Jou shuffled forward reluctantly to meet Isato. "Well...okay, so let's get this show on the road." he muttered.  
  
Isato growled under his breath. Why did this boy have to be so lovely.. "Come, Katsuya. I'll try to make your training go fast." -For both our sakes.-  
  
He nodded, following Isato, glancing back at the house. -Seto...gods, I'm gonna miss ya...-  
  
A red car was in the driveway. "Get in." Isato got in the driver's side.  
  
Jou slid in quietly, subdued, his thoughts on Seto. He knew that this month was going to drag..  
  
Isato growled fully this time. "Listen, Katsuya. Do you think I like being away from my parter...?" Emerald eyes looked into honey ones. "Just stop feeling sorry for yourself right now. Your life is going to get better from now on. We look after our own. In every meaning of the word."  
  
Jou lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so down, it's just...it feels so wrong to leave Seto. We just got together, I'm afraid that things will go wrong, and I won't get to see him."  
  
Isato started the car. "The only way you might never see Seto again is if you don't live through your training." The car pulled out of the driveway and picked up speed.  
  
Jou gulped, his eyes widening as he glanced at him. "I-is that possible?"  
  
"Only if you don't listen to me. To make sure your father or that pack doesn't find you, we are leaving the city." The car pulled onto the highway. "Don't worry, you'll see your Kaiba at the end of the month."  
  
Jou nodded shakily, just the mention of his father enough to make him want to do his best. "If that's what it takes..."  
  
"Good, we should be in the training grounds in the hour." The city disappeared and woodlands came into view.  
  
Jou glanced out, watching the scenery flash by, dozing off from all the previous excitement.  
  
Isato was glad the blond was getting some sleep. The boy would need it. At lease they wouldn't be alone at the training grounds. There were five other young werewolves in training this month.  
  
Jou awakened when the car stopped, blinking blearily around. "We here?" he mumbled sleepily, scrubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Yes. One thing I must let you know. There'll be a few days that..." Isato coughed. "..We all go bare...but no one's allowed to say anything to anyone about how they look..." Isato got out of the car.  
  
Jou's eyes widened, suddenly awake. "B-bare?! What kind of training is that?!" he asked as he got out of the car.  
  
"It's when you change alot in a few hours. That's near the end of the training. It saves your clothes...and there is a change of clothes as well for you." Isato headed towards the woods. "If everything goes well, you'll be able to change in seconds and the full moon will have no control over you."  
  
Jou grunted, following him. "Weird training..."  
  
"Maybe, but then you'll be able to kill another werewolf in a flash. The evil packs don't seem to train as well as we do."  
  
"Why? One would think they'd want all the advantage they can get..."  
  
Isato stopped in front of the woods. "Well, there are a few that do...but the others just let their instincts take over, and something like that makes the most dangerous werewolves...they don't think." Emerald eyes watched the blond come closer.  
  
Jou nodded in understanding, glancing around. "Is that what you're afraid I would do if I was on their side, not think? I know I don't always use my head..."  
  
"Truth...one thing you can do that some of us can't is breed...like wildfire..." Isato waved Jou to take the lead into the woods.  
  
Jou blinked as he walked. ".....Eeeeexactly what do you mean...?" he drawled out uncertainly.  
  
Isato grabbed Jou and turned him around to face him. "Some of us can't have children. The women don't have troubles it's just...some of us men can't...I don't know any other way to say it. Come, time to meet the others that are training, as well."  
  
Jou nodded, still a little lost, but kept quiet, following Isato.  
  
Five kids were listening to five adults as Isato and Jou came up. Only one of the adults came up to the pair.  
  
"So, how did you get back into training?" She asked. Isato pointed to Jou. "He's special. So I have to look after him." She nodded and returned to her student.  
  
Jou rubbed his neck awkwardly. "So now what?"  
  
"We find our sleeping quarters. Then the real training begins." Isato took Jou's arm. "Come on, golden one."  
  
Jou blushed slightly at the nickname, but followed.  
  
"Here we go." There was a large cabin. "We find our room inside." He walked up the steps and opened the door for Jou to go in.  
  
The blond stepped in, looking around. This was way different than what he'd thought. He thought he was going somewhere along the lines of boot camp, but he was proving to be wrong.  
  
Isato closed the door behind him. "We go upstairs." He headed for the stairs. "Come on, golden one."  
  
Jou blinked and followed him. "Why do you keep calling me that?"  
  
"Your fur is going to be the same color as your hair. It works out like that most of the time." Isato walked up the stairs. "There isn't many like you. Most are black, red, dark or light brown. The only other rare color is white."  
  
"Isn't there any other blond weres in the packs?"  
  
"Not many. Some of them are killed off because they don't fit in. Most blonds join the Brotherhood. As well the white werewolves. There is also greys but they seem to fit in better than blonds and whites."  
  
Jou grunted, mulling that information over. "Weird...so I guess I am rare, ne?"  
  
"Yes." Isato open a door to a bedroom. Two beds were in the room. "Here we are." He waved the blond into the room.  
  
Jou walked in, sighing. "Home away from home, I guess.."  
  
Isato left the door open. "Yes, that's right. Now, since you have no real home, the Brotherhood might find you one, but I know where you would love to stay." Emerald eyes looked at the blond with a touch of lust. "I know you belong to him, so I try to control myself." He sat on the other bed. "That's why I picked a room with two beds."  
  
Jou squeaked in surprise at his words, eyes widening as he sat nervously on the other bed. "Why would you...? ....I'm nothing that special..."  
  
Isato laughed. "Gods, you don't know what you've been doing." He licked his lips. Fangs showed as he grinned. "Oh, by the way, you will be showing fangs for the rest of your life once you've got control of your change."  
  
Jou blinked. -What I've been doing?! What does he mean by that? Oh...waitaminnit...fangs?!- His eyes widened again and he put a hand over his mouth, imagining something like that. "So, they'll always be there? I won't be able to hide them?" Then he blinked again curiously. "What do ya mean, what I've been doing? I've done nothing wrong..."  
  
"Your body's been giving off a scent that turns on other werewolves..." Isato grinned at him. "Don't worry about the fangs, they won't show too badly. When you change, they'll grow longer."  
  
Jou's eyes widened at the information, sitting back against the wall heavily. "So much information..."  
  
"Take your time, Katsuya. You have the right to be in shock. The ones that are bitten are given the choice of becoming or being cured." Isato stretched. He got up and pulled some clothes from the wardrobe. "Put these on, and I'll give you an hour to adjust." He then left the room.  
  
He sighed, watching him go. -Too bad that I don't have a choice. No, I have to be born a werewolf...- Jou sighed again, his mind as always turning back to Seto. -Gods, I miss him, and it hasn't even been a full day...-  
  
Isato picked up the phone. He dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Afternoon, Zin. I got the young Katsuya here at the training grounds."  
  
"Good, I take it he's adjusting well."  
  
Isato shook his head. "He wants to be with Seto, but so far, I think he's taking it well."  
  
"Just make sure he lives through the training, Isato."  
  
"Yes Sir." The phone went dead.  
  
Jou sighed after a while, pushing back thoughts of Seto and stretched, changing into the clothes that Isato gave him. -Might as well get this show on the road...-  
  
Isato growled as he put the phone down. He didn't like how Zin talked about the young Katsuya. "I just hope Zin leaves the boy alone." He went back to see if Katsuya had gotten dressed.  
  
Jou had pulled the bottom half of his clothes on, but was having trouble with the shirt, as it had had a zipper front, so he was sitting on the bed, bare-chested and head down as he patiently worked the zipper loose from where it had gotten stuck. "Can't even dress straight.." he grumbled softly. He supposed it was nerves, this whole thing was so nerve- wracking...  
  
A pair of strong hands took the zipper and did it up. "Don't worry a month will zoom by."  
  
Jou glanced up, flushing slightly and nodding his thanks as he finished dressing. "If you say so...it sure doesn't feel like it..."  
  
"Just one more question. How much wolfsbane did you have when you were there with Seto?" Isato sat down beside Jou.  
  
"Um..." Jou thought back, eyes half-closing as he tried to remember. "...I think...like four pills? Two when I got there, two...umm..." He blushed despite himself. "...later..."  
  
Isato patted the boy's back. "Don't worry, it's a full month to the next moon. By then we'll see if the training has worked or not."  
  
Jou nodded. "So now what?"  
  
"Time to run in the woods." Isato got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Great...more running..." Jou muttered, standing and following after him.  
  
"It's to get your blood pumping hard. Your senses will come to the surface." Isato walked down the stairs.  
  
Jou grunted grumpily, but didn't argue, pushing his hair out of his eyes as he went downstairs with him.  
  
"As well as.." Isato came around Jou before the blond could react. He tie up the blond's hair. "You're going to need a haircut after this, as well." He patted Jou's back and exited the cabin.  
  
Jou blinked, holding his hair protectively. "Cut my hair?" he squeaked as he trailed after him. "I don't think so...!"  
  
"No, I mean it's going to be come longer...much longer." Isato grin.  
  
"Eh....how...MUCH longer...?"  
  
"To your hips, but if you keep cutting it, your hair will know where to stop growing, too." He waited for the boy. "Ready to run?"  
  
Jou's eyes widened in surprise at his words, then nodded, shaking his head at everything.  
  
"Come on, then..." Isato broke into a run and headed into the woods.  
  
Jou blinked, then ran after him.  
  
Isato jump over roots and rocks. "Come on, Katsuya, I know you can do better. Let your wolf blood take over."  
  
Jou growled and let go of his fear, letting the self-control go and racing after him nimbly, jumping over things that would trip him and catching up to Isato.  
  
"Much better. How do you feel, golden one?" He leapt over a dead tree. He hoped the boy would be able to change soon. Running on all fours was fun.  
  
"Strange...I mean...last time I did this, I was running to get away from the pack, and I was too scared to use it....the whole thing was just too scary..." Jou replied, bounding over and nearly richoting off another upright tree to keep his balance.  
  
"Fear is the greatest weapon. It can cloud the mind." They came up to a lake.  
  
"I get it. Don't be afraid, ne?"  
  
"Well, fear is okay, but just don't let it control you."  
  
Jou nodded, glancing out at the lake. "I'll try..."  
  
"You must learn to control your fear, or you might be killed." Isato stepped into the water. "In three days, you will try to change into a wolf." Emerald eyes looked into honey eyes.  
  
Jou gulped. "Three days? But....I've never changed..what if I can't?"  
  
"Don't worry, I mean you'll try, doesn't mean you'll do it. Everyone has different stages in how fast they change. It's just..." Isato sighed.  
  
He cocked his head. "What?"  
  
Isato looked into the water. "One of the leaders of the Brotherhood...He might have plans for you. Most of the Brotherhood don't think you should be put in that spot." He let out a breath. "I don't want to see you hurt..."  
  
Jou frowned, patting his shoulder. "That's what the training is for, isn't it? Is what he wants bad? I mean, why would he want me? I'm just a pup, and new to all this..."  
  
"Bait....to bring out others..." Isato kicked and water splashed. "Born werewolves are stronger...."  
  
"To bring out others? To...bring them to the Brotherhood or.." He gulped. "...Or k-kill...?"  
  
"That I can't say, but I think it's too dangerous for you. Like you said, you are just a pup...I would think that the leaders of the Brotherhood would wait a few years...but I think something else is going on and I don't like it. Neither do some of the others." He stepped out of the water and walked over the blond.  
  
Jou sighed. "Great...walking right into some kind of trap..."  
  
"One that I think is the worse kind." Isato pulled the blond close. "Katsuya... there is much to do. Let's not worry about this now. Your training is the most important thing."  
  
Jou blushed slightly and nodded. "You're right. The other stuff comes later...hopefully, it can be something handled.."  
  
"Good, now for that swim..." Isato threw the blond into the lake. He jumped in after the boy.  
  
"Ack!!" Jou yelped as he hit the cold water, popping back up with a shiver. "This is cooooooold!!"  
  
"That's the idea. To see if fur grows to warm you up." Isato stepped out of the lake. Red fur covered his body. Not a lot of fur, but it was there.  
  
Jou straggled back, his teeth chattering as he clambed back to land, golden fur shining in the light. "Brrr...if any more of the training is like this, I know I'm gonna hate it...:"  
  
Isato grinned. "Well, it worked. Golden one, indeed." Isato licked his lips. "Seto will have fun with you...once all the training is done." He turned and saw one of the other young pups being trained. He growled and the black haired teen left.  
  
Jou blushed, glancing down at the fur. "Uh...okay...so it worked....but how do ya get it to go back? Or is it an instinctive kind of thing?"  
  
"You've got to warm up. Time to run back to the cabin." With those words, Isato turned and bolted into a run.  
  
Jou growled and raced after him. "With wet clothes now, geez...."  
  
Isato leapt up into the air and kept running towards the cabin. "Well, it's a way to make your muscles grow stronger." The cabin came into view. "You can have a rest, and then it'll be lunch time."  
  
Jou sighed, dashing after him. "Great, I'm hungry enough to take down a moose.."  
  
"That will be another day's lesson." He stopped at the cabin and looked at the blond.  
  
"You're kidding...right...?" Jou blinked at him.  
  
Isato just grinned and entered the cabin.  
  
"Oboy..." Jou muttered as he stepped inside.  
  
The others where eating in the dining room. The black haired teen just watched Jou come into the cabin, then went back to eating. Isato got Jou and himself lunch. "Upstairs, Katsuya."  
  
Jou blinked, following orders, but wondering why, as that he saw room in the dining room for them.  
  
"You haven't gotten control of your hormones yet, Katsuya. I don't want you to be jumped at the table." Isato waited for Jou.  
  
Jou blushed in realization. "Then...the black-haired guy...?"  
  
"Maybe...I just don't want to risk it. Not yet, any ways." Isato pushed open the door to the room. "Here, eat. If you need more, I'll go get it for you." He handed the plant to Jou.  
  
Jou blinked at it. "What is it?"  
  
"Something that keeps your stomach full. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks."  
  
Jou glanced up and gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Don't give me that look." Isato sat down and started to eat.  
  
The blond wrinkled his nose and nibbled at it. -Uck...eating plants...I'd rather have a pizza...-  
  
Isato laughed at his expression. "Well, I can't promise you anything better at this moment, but you'll injoy the fresh meat later in the month."  
  
Jou sighed. "And in the meantime, I'm stuck being a vegetarian.."  
  
"Only for a few days. It's got wolfsbane in it." He munched on it. "We all have to do this, or..." His face turned red. "Well, let's just say that's why you needed four pills..."  
  
Jou frowned at him as he ate. "What do you mean? Seto told me it was to keep from going all wolf.."  
  
"Yes, but it helps you get control over your change, as well." He put the plant down. "The reason we older werewolves are eating is to control our own desires."  
  
Jou blinked, then blushed. "Oh...I see..." He popped more in his mouth so he wouldn't have to say anything.  
  
Isato just smiled. "I hope Seto doesn't go nuts without you..." Isato stood up. "So, do you need some more?"  
  
Jou shook his head, swallowing. "No, I think that's enough. I actually feel full...over a little bitty plant..."  
  
"Get some sleep. I'll be right back." Isato took the plates and left the room.  
  
Jou sighed and plopped back in his bed, curling up and closing his eyes tiredly, almost falling asleep immediately. 


	3. Training

Instinct!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Isato left the room, not knowing that the black-haired wereteen entered the room. He wanted to know this new student and why he had come a few days late. Black eyes looked at the blond in the bed. He didn't move, studying him.  
  
Jou's nose twitched as he caught the new scent, opening his eyes and glancing up somewhat sleepily. "Hm...?" He blinked in surprise at seeing the black-haired teen from before. "Oh...!"  
  
Black eyes blinked. -He's got golden eyes, too. Strange.- "Hello. I'm Sal." He tilted his head to the side.  
  
The blond swallowed nervously as he sat up, pushing a hand through his hair. "Jounouchi. Uh...something I can do for ya, Sal?"  
  
"Just wanted to know why you are so late in joining us...?" Sal remained where he was, standing.  
  
Jou bit his lip in thought. "Uh...I didn't know I was a werewolf until recently. I had to get away from a bad bunch and..some friends helped me and sent me here."  
  
"So were ya bitten or born?" Sal asked curiously, though never getting his answer.  
  
Isato came into the room and grabbed Sal by the collar. "Why are you in here, boy?" he snarled.  
  
Black eyes looked up into emerald ones. "Just getting to know the new guy."  
  
Isato glanced at Jou. "Is that true?"  
  
Jou nodded. "He was just asking questions...." he replied. -Thank the gods...- he added mentally.  
  
"Now, young one, I need to look after my student. Your sensei will be looking for you." He dropped the boy back down to his feet. Sal glanced at Jou, then left. "Are you sure you are okay?"  
  
Jou nodded, rubbing his neck nervously. " 'M fine...he just asked questions...he was a bit...I don't know, I felt like I had to be on my guard..."  
  
Isato smiled. "That's one of the lessons you'll be learning. As well."  
  
"Great...but can't I learn it when I'm not trying t' sleep...?" he muttered, sighing.  
  
"You silly pup. You have to be on guard most of the time. When you are with Seto, that's one of the few times you can let your guard down. Being that he loves you with his soul." Isato sat down on the bed and glanced at Jou.  
  
Jou smiled, rubbing his eyes. "I love him, too. But I meant that Sal came in when I'd just gotten to sleep.."  
  
"It seems Sal is the most curious of the group. He wants to know everyone and everything around him." Isato lay back on the bed. "Sleep, no one will bug us now." He closed his eyes.  
  
"Hope so..." Jou flopped back once again, closing his eyes.  
  
"Sleep well, then." Isato pulled the sheets up around himself.  
  
Jou muttered some answer and fell back asleep, worn out from all the training.  
  
A few days followed after. Sal seemed to keep his distance from Jou and Isato, but he kept watching the blond.  
  
"Well, today we'll see how far you can change." Isato glanced at Jou.  
  
Jou blinked, cringing slightly. "Changing? I...I don't know if I can..." he muttered uncertainly.  
  
"It's hard at first, but it becomes easier with practice." He tapped his foot. "Just try."  
  
Jou tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and closed his eyes, wondering how in the world he was supposed to change when he'd never had before. He bit his lip and tried to concentrate.  
  
"First, listen to what's around you. Then tune out everything but your heartbeat. Let it all go. Start that way." Isato murmured, then waited.  
  
The blond sighed a little impatiently and listened. He focused on the quietness of the surroundings, then became aware of the heartbeat in his ears, in his body. He focused on that and stilled.  
  
"Feel your hairs to start to grow longer. Your back changing. Your hands turning into paws." Isato was ready to change as well, to keep an eye on the blond in case he did change.  
  
Jou furrowed his brows and took a breath. He shivered as he focused on the words, his head dipping as he started to shift, not even realizing that he was.  
  
Isato smirked as he watched the blond change. He wondered if Jou would go all the way.  
  
Jou shifted more, his skin turning to fur and eyes glowing gold as he lifted his head, his hair rippling past his shoulders as he studied Isato.  
  
"Good start." Isato smiled. "You being a pureblood, you might be able to go all the way. This, though, is a very good start for you."  
  
Jou winced. "Hurts..." he growled out, his body not used to the change.  
  
"That always happens the first few times. You're new at this. It takes time to get used to changing."  
  
"How long does it take to get used to it?"  
  
"The training helps. By the end of two months, you will not feel the pain. If you didn't train, it would take a year."  
  
"A year...?! Ouch..."  
  
"That's if you didn't train. With the training, it's about two months at most." He smiled. "Now, try to change back."  
  
Jou nodded, closing his eyes again and taking another breath, the shifting back and forth seeming to come natural for him. Once human again, he crouched, resting his hand on the ground as he caught his breath.  
  
"Well done. Now you can take a nap." He pointed to the cabin.  
  
Jou winced as he glanced up. "Ugh...if I can make it..I'm beat..." He staggered to his feet, feeling a bit dizzy.  
  
"Come on." Isato picked up Jou and carried him back to the cabin.  
  
Jou leaned against him, feeling embarrassed for having to depend on him. "Sorry for being a trouble.." he mumbled softly.  
  
"Don't worry. Everyone gets weak when they first start out." He entered the cabin and went upstairs to their room. "Here we are, sleep. You earned it." He placed the boy on his bed.  
  
Jou nodded his thanks and tiredly curled up, falling asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Isato went to sleep, too, after a bit. Sal just watched the pair from the doorway. "Sleep well, Jou." He then left as quietly as he'd came.  
  
Jou awoke later, sitting up as he yawned, feeling back to rights. His muscles twinged, but that was minor. He was hungry, that's all that counted to him.  
  
"Sleep well?" Isato was sitting up in the bed.  
  
Jou nodded, stretching. "Mm..the sleep helped, I feel much better than before. But now I'm starving..."  
  
"That's why I've got the hamburger, here." He put the burger and fries in front of the boy. "Enjoy."  
  
"Food! Real food!" Jou dived in, never having tasted something so good in his life. He gave a small moan of delight, enjoying his food to the fullest. "Thanks!"  
  
"You earned it. Now, in an hour, we'll take another run through the woods."  
  
Jou felt ready to bash his head in at that comment, but nodded. "Alright..."  
  
Soon that hour went fast. "Come on, golden one, time for that run."  
  
The blond bit back a groan of horror, and stood. "Now I know why I never took running in school...I hate it." he grumbled.  
  
"You'll grow to love it. Especially when you run on all fours." They left the cabin, and soon Isato started to run through the woods. "Come on and run."  
  
Jou sighed and raced after him, his agility kicking in as he kept up with Isato.  
  
Isato suddenly changed into a half wolf and started to move ahead of the boy.  
  
"Hey..!" Jou yelped in surprise. "No fair!"  
  
Emerald eyes looked at the boy from behind red fur. "You can do it, so try it." He waited for the boy.  
  
Jou bit his lip and pushed to change again, stumbling a bit as the change was jerky. "Ah..."  
  
Isato moved, wrapping his arms around the boy. "Easy...take a deep breath..." His hands roamed the soft blond fur that had started to grow.  
  
Jou shivered reflexively, then took that breath and concentrated, the change smoothing out to where he wanted it, taking a soft breath as he closed his eyes for a second.  
  
The hands kept rubbing the blond fur. "Feeling better now?" Emerald eyes looked down into honey ones.  
  
Jou flushed, suddenly feeling a bit awkward. "Uh...yeah...fine..."  
  
"Good, time to run." Isato jumped up and started to run again.  
  
Jou blinked, then darted after him, counting the odd sense as nothing more than nerves.  
  
Isato jumped and leaped over the ground. He sniffed the air, and headed towards something he hoped would bring the boy's senses to full.  
  
Jou cocked his head as Isato seemed to be heading toward something, but followed. -I wonder what's up now...-  
  
Isato stopped and glanced at something, then waved the boy to come quietly to his side.  
  
The blond blinked, then did as ordered, sliding quietly to his side, curiousity aroused now at the way he was acting.  
  
A couple of deer were eating some young leaves off of a tree. Isato grinned at Jou. He wanted to see how the boy reacted now.  
  
"Hungry, boy? Why not go to the next step..?" Isato then fully changed into a red wolf with emerald eyes.  
  
Jou's eyes widened as he watched his change, then decided to try, glancing at the deer. He took a breath and closed his eyes, focusing. Soon before Isato sat a golden wolf, golden-amber eyes blinking at him.  
  
~Do you hear me?~ Isato looked at the golden wolf intently.  
  
A soft yelp left Jou's muzzle in surprise, eyes widening. ~I.....hear you...~  
  
Isato winked at the golden wolf. ~This is just a run. We don't need to catch them.~ The red wolf jumped down the path towards the deer.  
  
Jou blinked, then followed after him, his paws hitting the ground solidly as he loped quickly after Isato.  
  
Isato leapt at one of the deer. They both took off, and the red wolf followed one of them.  
  
Jou decided to test his mettle and followed the other, racing alongside it. His amber eyes glowed in exuberance. He'd never felt so free before in his life.  
  
Isato jumped at the deer, thinking Jou was still with him. He missed. ~Jou?~ He looked around. ~Damn, he went after the other deer.~ He turned around and headed back to find the blond's scent.  
  
Jou nipped at the other deer's heels playfully, but didn't attack, just enjoying the freedom of running like this. He stopped, panting slightly, watching the deer bound away. ~Hmm...that was fun!~  
  
A black wolf abruptly jumped the golden wolf playfully. ~Hello, Jou!~  
  
Jou yelped, nearly getting bowled over. ~Ah!! What the...?!~ He glanced up, his nose twitching. ~Oh! Sal, ne?~  
  
Sal wagged his tail. ~Isn't this great?! Everything seems more alive like this..~ He bounced up and down.  
  
Jou grinned a wolfish grin. ~Seems you're enjoying it. But you're right. Things are different in this form...~  
  
Sal panted. ~You didn't answer my question last time. Were you born or bitten?~ Black eyes looked into honey-gold ones.  
  
Jou flinched a little, not liking the subject. ~Born. My family have been weres for ages, I guess...~  
  
Finally finding Jou's scent, Isato growled at the pair. ~Katsuya, get over here now!!!~  
  
The black wolf backed away from the golden wolf. ~Why can't I be friends with him?~ The red wolf lowered his head.  
  
~After the training, Sal. There is a reason, please trust me.~ The black wolf nodded and slowly left the other two alone.  
  
Jou slunk to Istao's side. ~Are you mad at me...?~  
  
~No. Sal is the one that has been coming close to you. Not the other way around.~ He turn to go. ~Come, back to the cabin, and your human form as well.~  
  
Jou whimpered softly, his ears and tail drooping, feeling like he'd got in trouble before following after him, his form slowly sliding back to that of human.  
  
Isato sighed as he became human again. "I know you feel bad, and you want to see Seto now...don't you?"  
  
Jou nodded, glancing down at the ground.  
  
"Two more weeks, and you'll see him again." He patted Jou's back. "Come on, you need some sleep."  
  
Jou sighed, following. "Sorry for getting my nose into trouble...I didn't mean to, I was just enjoying the run..."  
  
"It did feel good, didn't it?" He smiled.  
  
The blond head bobbed enthusiastically. "It was great! It was like...I don't know...I can't even describe it.."  
  
Isato helped Jou up. "Come on, bed for the golden one." He took him back inside the cabin and up the stairs.  
  
Jou nodded, yawning. "It was great...but so exhausting. I feel like I could sleep forever..."  
  
He patted the boy's back. "Just sleep. We'll do more tomorrow." He sat down on his own bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
It took a while, but Jou finally managed to calm himself down, falling into an exhausted sleep, pulling up the blankets around him.  
  
Isato just smiled to himself. -At least he's learning fast. I hope Seto will be happy with his new lover...when he comes back.- He yawned and went to sleep.  
  
Jou awakened later, his stomach growling up a storm. He stretched and yawned. "Mm...must've been all the running..."  
  
"Come on, pup, time to catch your meal today." Isato stood there at the door.  
  
Jou blinked at him, caught in mid-stretch. "C-catch?"  
  
"This is when we all hunt like a pack. All of us. Just one thing. Stay beside me, okay?" He waited for the blond to come over.  
  
Jou lowered his arms and nodded sheepishly, getting out of bed and walking over to him.  
  
"Good. Don't worry, I'll watch your back." Isato headed down the stairs.  
  
"You always do...thanks for that..." he murmured as he followed him.  
  
"That's why I'm here." Isato walked out of the cabin. The others were waiting for him. Sal glanced at Jou for a moment.  
  
Jou blinked back at him, then followed Isato.  
  
"Well, we all know what's going to happen today. So stay with your trainer, and nothing should go wrong." Isato looked at Jou, then glared at Sal. The boy looked away.  
  
Jou was determined to not screw up again. He rubbed his neck nervously and did as was told.  
  
"Are you ready, golden one?" Isato changed into a wolf and looked at the boy. Most of the others had started their own change.  
  
Jou took a breath and closed his eyes, letting the rhythm of the change happen smoothly, shifting once again into the golden wolf.  
  
~Just try to keep up with me.~ The red wolf headed off with the others.  
  
Jou nodded his shaggy head and loped after him, swallowing nervously.  
  
The pack of wolves entered the woods. The older ones sniffed the air and headed towards a dark part of the woods.  
  
Jou followed Isato closely, sticking to his side like glue. He wasn't quite sure what would happen, but he knew that it had to be done.  
  
~Still with us?~ Isato leaped over a dead tree. ~Soon, you will know how to hunt.~ The pack stopped just before a clearing, where a group of deer were eating.  
  
Jou stopped at his side, glancing around. ~Now what?~  
  
Sal remained at the other side of the pack. He wanted to know everything about Jou. He wanted to run with him, just for a little while. Isato looked at the deer, and then at Jou. ~We hunt.~ The pack circled the deer.  
  
Jou followed Isato carefully, determined to not mess up or get in anyone's way, golden-amber eyes watching intently.  
  
~Ready?~ The pack started towards the deer in a flash.  
  
Jou swallowed and loped after them, keeping abreast of Isato, his footfalls falling quietly with the rest of the pack.  
  
The deer broke up and the wolves followed a pair that flew into the woods.  
  
'Don't let me screw up, don't let me screw up, don't let me screw up...' was the only mantra in Jou's head as he followed after the pack.  
  
~Now, golden one, follow my lead.~ Isato jumped at the deer. He sank his teeth into the leg, but the deer kicked, and he was thrown back.  
  
Jou darted to the side and attempted to copy him, leaping at the deer and sinking his teeth higher into the hip, gripping on with fangs and claws.  
  
Sal joined Jou and bit down on the neck. The deer came crashing down, but it fell down a cliff, pulling both young weres down with it.  
  
~JOU!!!~ Isato mentally cried out in shock. 


	4. Training Ends

Instinct  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Sal moaned and rolled onto his side. His body had changed back to his human form. He was bare. His black eyes looked around.  
  
Jou groaned, shifting to his elbows, his head ringing from the fall. He'd also turned back into human form, shivering as his bare skin met with a cold breeze. "Mmph..." He blinked, glancing around.  
  
Sal smelled the blood in the air and something else he didn't understand. "Jou?!?!" Black eyes looked over to the blond's voice.  
  
Jou winced, glancing back at him. "Sal, that you? You okay?"  
  
Sal bit his lip. The sweat smell was coming from Jou. "Yes...a bit sore, but in one piece. You?" He rubbed his head.  
  
"Same. I think the deer broke our fall...but where are we?"  
  
"I'm not sure...just remember the need to jump at the deer, and then waking up here.." He moved towards the blond.  
  
Jou winced again, his muscles pulling from the fall. "I don't remember, either. We've got to get back, Isato's gonna have my head for this..."  
  
"First off, I don't think it's anyone's fault. We just jumped at the deer. We didn't know we would go down a cliff." He smiled at Jou.  
  
"True...but I was so determined to not screw up...I hope he won't be angry..."  
  
"Can you walk?" Sal fought the need to touch Jou. He had no idea until now what Isato had meant about keeping some distance from the blond.  
  
Jou nodded, getting to his feet, unaware of Sal's emotion. "At least nothing's broken..."  
  
"Can you change?" Sal had tried, but he found out his head hurt too much from the fall to keep his mind clear on the change.  
  
Jou bit his lip and closed his eyes, attempting to change, only able to shift for a second before shifting back with a wince. "Can't...takes too much, no energy..."  
  
"I think I hit my head...I can't think clearly...." Sal sat down. "Let's wait a moment before we try to go back."  
  
Jou nodded, sitting down beside him, then moving to check his head for any wounds. "I don't see anything bleeding..."  
  
Sal twitched for a moment. "I'm going to have a headache for sure....Jou, is any one waiting for you?" Black eyes looked up into honey ones.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sal's face turned red. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that..." He bowed his head. "You smell strangly sexy."  
  
Jou's eyes widened before blushing furiously. "Uh...thanks....I think..."  
  
"I understand why Isato kept you away from us now...you had sex, didn't you? Before you came here..." Sal blushed.  
  
Jou reddened more before nodding his head nervously.  
  
"That explains things...you are giving off a scent...a scent of being in heat..." Sal took a deep breath. "Sorry...for making a move on you..."  
  
Jou swallowed, rubbing his neck. " 'S okay...I'm so new to this, I wouldn't know, either..."  
  
"It's okay...I'm the one that should have known..." He looked about. "Well, let's try to get back to the others, or do you think we should wait?"  
  
"Hmm...well...they say that when you're lost, just stay in one place until someone finds you...do you think that we can find them?"  
  
"If we could change, then I think we could find them, but...it's best to remain here." He glanced at the deer. "Do you think we could start a fire and cook some of that meat?"  
  
Jou nodded. "Might also keep other wild animals away..." He flushed as his stomach growled. "That and I'm starving..."  
  
Sal nodded and got up, moving to a clearing. "Let's find some wood and some dry rocks. As you can see, I left my lighter in my other pants." He pulled the deer over to the clearing and picked up a sharp rock to cut open the deer.  
  
Jou glanced around for some kindling and rocks, gathering a whole armful and bringing it back to Sal.  
  
"Clear out a spot so we can make a fire. Make sure to remove any dry stuff so we don't start a forest fire." Sal cut the fur away and started to cut a piece off.  
  
Jou found a spot and started to clear off all the leaves and debris from the area to make sure that nothing caught on fire, laying the rocks and kindling down and making a firepit. -Luckily I was at camp a few times when I was little, or I'd be clueless...-  
  
Sal came over with two legs from the kill. "Well, this'll do for a start." He smiled.  
  
Jou grinned. "That'll work...let's just hope we can get this right..."  
  
Sal picked up a pair of stones and hit them together. "It's got to..."  
  
Jou nodded, watching him, biting his lip anxiously.  
  
Isato was worried. For all of the people for the blond to disappear with, it would be the one that was intested in him the most. The pack hurried along the cliff wall to find an easy way down to the pair below.  
  
"Any luck?" Jou murmured, sighing softly.  
  
A small fire started. "Bring some of the dry wood over here." He held out his hand to Jou.  
  
Jou nodded, handing him what he asked for.  
  
Sal took the wood and put it on the fire. "Now, at least we can stay warm and cook some of this meat." Sal smiled.  
  
"And keep wild animals away. 'M starving..."  
  
Sal put a leg above the fire with two large branches. "It'll be a while, Jou, unless you change to a wolf and just eat raw meat." Sal glanced at the blond.  
  
"I wish..." Jou curled close to the fire, shivering.  
  
Sal blushed. "Do you want to lean up against me for warmth?" He turned the meat around.  
  
Jou blushed. "I-if you don't mind it...."  
  
Sal shook his head and raised his arm. "I won't do anything you don't want me to." He checked the meat again and moved about. "The meat is almost done."  
  
"G-good.." His teeth were starting to chatter, so he curled against Sal, trying to stop his shaking. "Wh-what I wouldn't g-give for a fur coat right now...or some clothes..."  
  
"I agree with you. I think we both will feel better once we get something into our bellies." Sal pulled the meat off the fire. "We'd best wait for a moment so it will not burn our tongues." Sal rubbed Jou's arm. "Feeling better?"  
  
Jou nodded. "A little..." he replied softly.  
  
Sal pulled Jou closer. "I'm glad. There's been talk about you being important. I didn't want to be the one that killed or got you hurt in any way." Sal pulled the meat closer and sniffed it. "I think it's ready. I'll put the other leg on and you go ahead and eat."  
  
"But you've gotta wait longer then...you've gotta be as hungry as me..."  
  
Sal shook his head. "I had something to eat an hour before we went out. The fire is hot and it will not take the food long to cook." Sal smiled.  
  
"If you're sure..?"  
  
Sal put the other leg on the fire and pushed the cooked leg in front of Jou's face. "Yes, don't worry about me." His face was flushed, but he held himself back.  
  
"Thanks, Sal.." Jou took the leg from him, blowing on it before tearing into it hungrily.  
  
Sal smiled and started to look after the other leg. "Is it okay?" He turned the leg on the fire.  
  
"Mmmm-hmmm!" was all Jou could say, enjoying the food to the fullest.  
  
Sal smiled. "Good..." He took the leg off the fire and rubbed Jou's arm again. "Feeling warmer?"  
  
Jou nodded, curling companionably against him, purring softly as he dove into the food.  
  
Sal let out a breath and pulled his own meal up to his lips. He munched on it.  
  
Jou soon finished, yawning. He wrapped his arms around himself, dozing where he sat, his golden head dipping every so often before catching himself.  
  
Sal listened for the others to show up. The fire would help them find the pair. He let out a breath and rubbed Jou's head. "Whoever is waiting for you Jou is lucky." He munched on the meat. He then put another log on the fire.  
  
Jou purred, slipping into dreams, leaning more into Sal. "Mmm...Seto..." He nuzzled his face against Sal's shoulder, shivering slightly.  
  
Sal blushed brightly. -So, it's Kaiba he going back too.- Sal pulled Jou closer. -He never knew how a were-lover would be like, but it's his choice, not mine.- Sal finshed the leg and put more wood on the fire.  
  
Jou rested his head against Sal's chest, soothed by the warmth, his shivering stopping. A low purr rumbled from his throat. "Mmm...Seto....." Not knowing what he was doing, he pressed a kiss to Sal's chest, nuzzling him.  
  
Sal had no choice but to push Jou away. He didn't want to get into trouble with any of the Brotherhood, even if he wanted to try out the boy. "Sorry, Jou but you are out-of-bounds..." Sal's face by then was bright red.  
  
The push awoke Jou, yelping in surprise as he fell sideways to the ground with a whoosh of breath. "Who? Whazzat? Huh?" he muttered sleepily.  
  
"You were dreaming and getting fresh with me..." Sal blushed more and put one more logs on the fire.  
  
Jou blinked and blushed furiously. "I'm SO sorry, Sal...I didn't know...I mean, I didn't think...ah...I mean...." he gave up and blushed more.  
  
Sal did the same. His face was bright red. "Best if you come back up here to get warm again..."  
  
Jou nodded, sliding back, his face as red as a beet. -This is SO embarrassing...-  
  
Sal toyed with the fire with a stick. "Tell me about Kaiba. I heard a lot about him from the leaders." Sal took a breath.  
  
Jou blinked, glancing at him. "What do you wanna know?"  
  
"I know he's rich and has a brother, but what drives him?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The things he's done, Jou. He becoming one of the best of the Brotherhood." He looked up at the stars.  
  
"I don't know much about the Brotherhood...I'm too new to it all...."  
  
"Well, what would drive him to do this kind of stuff? He seems so cold...but yet there seems to be a bright fire in his heart."  
  
Jou tucked his knees up, smiling as he gazed into the fire. "Yeah...there is..." he replied.  
  
"Tell me about it sometime...if it's not that hard..." Sal rubbed Jou's back. "Well, you'd better get some sleep soon. I'll keep a watch out for the others."  
  
Jou smiled at him. "First watch, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, don't worry, I think the others will show up soon." Sal smiled.  
  
Isato growled at last when the pack found the way down the cliff. He just hoped Sal was in control of his body. They ran down the bankment.  
  
Jou yawned. "Been one heck of a day, ne?"  
  
"Yes." Sal smiled. "You better get some sleep. You can tell me about Seto later." He patted Jou's shoulder.  
  
Jou smiled. "Thanks, Sal, that's nice of ya. Let me know when it's my watch, okay?"  
  
Sal nodded and smiled at the boy. "I will." Sal looked into the woods. He hoped their pack would find them first.  
  
Jou shivered and hunkered down close to the fire, wrapping his arms around himself. The sleepy honey-brown eyes drooped closed, and he curled up tightly, his chin resting against his chest as he dozed off tiredly.  
  
Sal put another log on the fire. -Gods...This Seto Kaiba is lucky...- Sal licked his dry lips. He looked away from the blond. -He isn't mine....he isn't mine...he isn't mine....- Two hours went by and Sal was about wake Jou when he heard something coming towards the pair. "Jou...Jou...wake up...we might have to fight...or they've found us..."  
  
Jou blinked awake at his words, glancing up at him, then staggering to his feet. "I hope they found us, I don't think we have much of a chance at fighting like this..."  
  
"I agree...if we have to fight, you run and I'll hold them back..." Sal waited for whatever came into the clearing.  
  
Jou hissed as he too watched. "I can fight, thank you very much! I'm not that defenseless!"  
  
"It's just if something happened to you, Kaiba would have my head...on a silver platter..." He smiled at Jou.  
  
"Not if he wants to tick me off, he won't..."  
  
"I see I had nothing to worry about..." A naked Isato came into the clearing, his hands on his hips.  
  
Jou breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, it's you....we wondered if you guys would show up.."  
  
The others showed up behind Isato. "The one question on my mind is why are you not in your were-forms?"  
  
Sal looked at Jou and back at Isato.  
  
Jou chewed on his lip. "We kinda got hurt in the fall. Nothing major, just enough to shift us back to human and keep us from changing..."  
  
Isato nodded. "Well then, we better make camp. You need to be a wolf to get back up the cliff." They all got around the fire. "You okay, Jou?"  
  
Jou nodded, flushing slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine. Never better..."  
  
The others changed to their werewolf forms and fell asleep. Isato remained beside Jou and Sal curled up agaist his teacher.  
  
Jou yawned. "Can I get some sleep now?"  
  
Isato rubbed the blond's head. "Go ahead." He smiled and turned into a wolf. He lay down and waited for Jou to lie down on him.  
  
Jou smiled. "Thanks, Isato..." He yawned again, curling up against the red wolf, closing his eyes.  
  
Morning came to the pack. Sal woke up and smiled at the sight of Jou sleeping on Isato. "At least nothing had come near them last night." He tried to change, and he did without a headache.  
  
Jou dozed on, whimpering softly in his sleep as he shivered with the breeze blowing on him. "Seto..."  
  
Sal shook his head. He padded over and licked the blond's face. ~Wake up!!~  
  
Isato woke up and looked at the black wolf. ~I see you can change.. let's hope Jou can, too..~  
  
"Mmmph..." Jou grunted at the warm, wet tongue on his face, eyes opening groggily. "Mmm? Whazzit...?"  
  
Sal licked Jou's face again. ~Time to wake up and change...~ Sal grin a wolfish grin. Isato rolled his emerald eyes.  
  
"Mmmph...cutitout....!" Jou pushed the black wolf's head away sleepily, yawning again. "Gimme a sec to wake up..." He rubbed at his eyes, blinking himself awake, then took a breath, his human features shifting into the golden wolf once again, who gave a large wolfish yawn.  
  
Isato shook himself and howled. ~Time to go. You've done well, Jou. You'll be in Seto's bed tonight.~ With that, Isato started out towards the way back to the cabin.  
  
Jou's eyes glittered happily as he followed, his lips lifting in a canine grin. ~Really?? I'll get to see Seto again?!~ His tail wagged happily.  
  
~Yes...because you can control your change now.~ Soon the pathway came into view. ~I'm glad you are going to see your parter tonight.~ Sal ran behind Jou.  
  
~So 'm I...it's been so long...~ Jou beamed back at Sal for a second, thrilled beyond words to be getting to see Seto again. ~Think I'll surprise him? Being like this, I mean?~  
  
~All he's going to care about is getting you back in his bed.~ Isato laughed. He had five phone calls from Seto this month. He wanted Jou back and didn't care if the blond was in training. ~Trust me.~ Soon the cabin came into view.  
  
Jou blushed in a wolfish way at Isato's words. ~Well....at least I know I wasn't the only one going through agony, then....~  
  
Isato changed back to his human form as did the others. Sal rubbed his arms and looked at the golden wolf. He wondered if he would get a chance to just to have one night.  
  
"We'll be leaving tonight. Soon you'll be back with Seto and he will tell you the rules of the Brotherhood." Isato entered the cabin.  
  
The golden wolf's head nodded before shifting back into human, shivering. "I get it...kinda like my training isn't over..."  
  
"Indeed, but at least now you'll stay with Seto."  
  
Sal came up behind Jou. He took a last sniff of the blond and hurried back into the cabin.  
  
Jou blushed as he noticed Sal's motion, glancing down. -Least I won't be driving him nuts anymore...-  
  
Isato shook his head. "Jou... he can't help it." Isato started up the stairs. "You being a lovely sight..." He opened the door to their room.  
  
"Geez...I'm not that great, I'm just me..." Jou protested as he followed Isato into the room.  
  
Isato slapped Jou's head gently. "If you keep that up, I'll let Sal try you..." He frowned at the boy.  
  
Jou flushed, pushing a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying....I don't see what the fuss is about..."  
  
Isato glared at him. "This is your last warning, blond pup. I'll bring in the black pup and watch you two make out..." He tapped his foot.  
  
Jou blushed furiously and shut up, glancing down.  
  
"Get dressed, we have to drive back." Isato sighed and got dressed.  
  
Jou nodded, shrugging into his clothes quietly and gladly. He still didn't get what all the fuss was about, he was an ordinary guy...albeit a werewolf..and everyone was treating him like he was something special.  
  
Isato growled again. "Stop thinking you are nothing...Jou...please trust me, you are special." He sighed and left the room.  
  
Jou blinked after him, wondering at his words before scratching his neck and following slowly.  
  
Sal stood at the doorway. "You take care of yourself, Jou." The black haired teen looked at the blond teen.  
  
Jou flushed slightly, glancing down before glancing back. "You take care of yourself too, Sal. Do you know what's up for you after this?"  
  
"Not sure, but I hope to see you again. There are meetings, Jou." He came over and placed a peck on Jou's cheek. "I hope it works well with you and Seto." He then turned and left the room.  
  
"Come on, Jou, time to go!!!" Isato yelled.  
  
Jou touched his cheek in surprise, blushing again before racing out the door. "Coming!" -Seto....I'll get to see you again...finally....!- 


	5. Going back to Seto

Instinct  
  
Chapter 5  
  
**************  
  
Isato sighed, sitting in the car, waiting for Jou to come out.  
  
Jou practically tore out of the house out to the car, happier than he'd ever been in his entire life. His mind was stuck on one word that spun in circles-- SetoSetoSetoSetoSetoSetoSetoSeto-- and he couldn't stop the grin from his face.  
  
Isato rolled his eyes as he turned on the engine and left the training grounds with his anxious charge.  
  
Jou struggled to not bounce in his seat, he was so happy. So happy, in fact, he noticed a wolfish tail suddenly sprout and start wagging. He blushed and mentally calmed himself down and pushed down the canine characteristics.  
  
Isato laughed as he saw this out of the corner of his eye and kept his emerald eyes on the road. "Just one rule, pup. First night back, you can't sleep with Seto..but on the second night, you can."  
  
Jou blinked at him. "Why is that?"  
  
"You need to fully calm down, but what you can do is kiss him all you want to." Isato smiled.  
  
Jou groaned. "Kiss? I wanted more than kissing..."  
  
Isato glanced at him. "Well, you could play with him, but no hardcore sex..." He then turned to glance back to the road. They were back on the highway.  
  
The blond pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine. Nothing...intense...but can I surprise him? Y'know, shift from wolf to human, see what he thinks?"  
  
"He would no doubt love to see that." Isato smiled. Soon the city came into view, and the boy beside him became more anxious.  
  
Jou fiddled with the slightly-past-his-shoulders hair, gnawing on his lip. "Hair continues to stay at this length, it was only at my neck before...how come?"  
  
"It's got to do with being a werewolf. All you got to do is tie it up." Isato held out a hair tie to Jou. It had a golden wolf head on it.  
  
Jou took the tie and tied back his hair. "Feels kinda strange, all these new changes..." he murmured softly.  
  
"That's normal." The car moved into the city. "I know Seto will be very happy to see you, too."  
  
Jou smiled. "It'll be such a relief to see him again. It feels like it's been forever.."  
  
"I bet he feels the same." Isato drove the car down the street past the high school. "I'm not sure if you can go back to your normal life, Jou, but at least Seto will be at your side always."  
  
"Didn't have much of a normal life in the first place...not really...but I think it'll help having someone who loves me as much as I love them..."  
  
"Your other friends...will they not miss you?" He turned onto the street which Seto lived on.  
  
"I'll find some way to see them...I'll work it out somehow.."  
  
"Good. Here we are." Seto's mansion came into view.  
  
Jou beamed at the sight. "Good to see it again....I wanna surprise him...what would be the best way to do it?"  
  
"Claw the door." Isato grinned.  
  
Jou blinked, then grinned back. "Actually...that doesn't sound like a half- bad idea..." He smirked as an idea came to mind. "Don't go all the way up the driveway, just let me off halfway...."  
  
"Well, you have a good life, Jou. I hope to see you around." He stopped the car as asked. "Take care."  
  
Jou turned to smile at him. "You take care, too, and thanks for all your help, I really appreciate it. Hope to see ya again, too..." He undid the seatbelt and opened the door, sliding out. "Thanks again, Isato..."  
  
"Jou." Emerald eyes looked at the boy. "Be careful..." He closed the door and turned the car around, and left.  
  
Jou watched him go, sighing, a part of him sad that this part of his life was over. He hoped to see Isato again, he was a wonderful person. He turned and glanced back at the mansion, taking a deep breath. "Okay..." he muttered, taking a calming breath and shifting. A golden amber-eyed wolf blinked at the mansion, then loped to it quietly.  
  
****  
  
The alarms went off inside the mansion. Seto jumped up from typing on his laptop and checked the screens. He glared at the wolf coming towards the front door. -What the hell?- He picked up his crossbow and walked towards the front door. His thoughts jumbled for a moment. -Either this is a rogue, or this...- His heart raced. -My pup is home.-  
  
****  
  
Jou blinked amber eyes calmly at the door, his ears flicking at the sirens going off in the house. He waited in the shadows patiently until the door opened, scenting Seto's scent, then leapt, tackling the brunette and knocking him over with his spring, to which he took the adavantage to lick his face enthusiastically. -Seto...oh gods, it's good to see your face...-  
  
Seto pushed off the wolf, glaring. "Jou, if that's you, change right this minute, or I..." The crossbow rose up. "Please..."  
  
The golden wolf sat back with a canine sigh, eyes rolling as it shifted to a familiar blond-haired boy who scuffled his foot. "Well, sheesh, 'scuse me for wanting to surprise you..." he grumbled.  
  
"Jou, you are crazy...First, you don't go changing yet until we are bonded. I can't hear your thoughts in my head yet...okay?" Seto's face turned red as he put the crossbow down. "Second, you will need to get your Brotherhood outfit. So others know you are a part of the group." Seto pulled Jou into his arms, sighing. "Third, I missed you very much...."  
  
Jou smiled, wrapping his arms around him with a purr and nuzzling against him. "You wouldn't believe how much I missed you...I'm sorry for startling you, I just wanted to surprise you..."  
  
"Just don't do it again." Seto moaned softly. "I don't want to shoot you..." He kissed the blond's ear. "Tomorrow, we going to a meeting of the Brotherhood. In which we will be bonded. Once that happens, you won't be able to change me into a werewolf, and we can do anything in bed..." Seto rubbed Jou's back.  
  
Jou gasped, shivering, his body instantly attuning to the pleasure the simple touch created. "C-can't wait..." he managed to murmur, leaning into the touch with a soft whine.  
  
"Do I have to chain you up? Jou, it's only one night and the meeting is in the morning. Okay?" Seto let go of Jou and stood up. "I got a bed for you and tomorrow we'll have all the fun, then." He waited for Jou's reaction.  
  
Jou pouted, glancing up at him. "I don't even get a kiss?"  
  
"Come up here and I'll give you one." Seto reached out for the blond.  
  
Jou's eyes glittered, a mischievious grin spreading across his face before hopping into his arms with a purr, wrapping his legs around his waist, and his arms around his neck. "This good enough?"  
  
Seto didn't answer with words. His lips pressed down onto Jou's lips, his tongue demanding entry into the boy's mouth.  
  
Jou eagerly granted entry, moaning softly as he opened his mouth, tigtening his grip on him.  
  
Seto's tongue ran along Jou's teeth and into the warmness. He pulled away reluctantly, panting. "I see your canine teeth have grown in. Now, to bed and the morning will come quickly."  
  
Jou sighed and reluctantly clambered down, his body wanting more, but knowing that Seto was right. He leaned up to kiss his cheek tenderly, hugging him. "Alright, alright, party pooper..." He smiled to show he was only joking, nodding his acceptance.  
  
Seto shut the door to the mansion and lead him to Jou's new room. "Now, whenever you need a break from me, this is your own room in the mansion." He pushed open the door.  
  
Jou blinked at him, his eyes widening in surprise. "My own room?" he breathed. Sure, he'd had a room with his father, but that was more like a hole in the wall than an actual room. He stared wide-eyed at the room.  
  
"After the meeting with the Brotherhood, we'll go shopping for what you need and what you'd like to fill this room up with." Seto placed a kiss on Jou's cheek. The room was simple to Seto. A dresser, bed and a desk. "The washroom is across from your room." He turned and pointed to the door that was closed. "Night, Jou. See you in the morning." Seto kissed Jou once more.  
  
Simple though it was, Jou was touched at having a room of his own, plus being with Seto again, and Jou put all his emotion, all his longing into the kiss, his palm resting lightly on Seto's chest. -Gods, how I love him...-  
  
"Into the bed, pup. I'll see you in the morning." Seto smiled and waved goodnight, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Seto...man...how did I ever get so lucky..?" Jou murmured after Seto had left, shrugging off his jacket and shoes and climbing into bed, pulling the blankets up over himself. "Somebody up there must really love me..." he smiled as he rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.  
  
****  
  
Seto tossed and turned in bed. His breath became short and fast. A word came through his lips. "Jou..."  
  
-@- ~~ -@-  
  
Seto walked over to the bed. His night coat dropped to the floor and he crawled over the blond were-pup. "My pup. My lover." He took the boy's lips with his own.  
  
****  
  
Jou whimpered softly in his own bed, his body burning for something that couldn't be found for now but in dreams. He clutched the pillow as he rolled over, whispering one word. "Seto..."  
  
-@- ~~ -@-  
  
Jou turned, opening his eyes at the touch of his love's lips to his own, moaning softly as he returned the kiss, his arms reaching for him.  
  
Blue eyes were filled with passion. "Mine...you are my pup..." Seto pulled off Jou's shirt and popped open Jou's pants. Seto growled and pull the pants off and took Jou's length into his mouth.  
  
Jou gasped, arching his back for more. "Ah...Seto, gods...!" he whimpered, closing his eyes. He swallowed hard and arched his hips, shivering in pleasure at the touch.  
  
Seto pinched the balls and nipped at the tip of the length. -Jou...love you...-  
  
The blond moaned again, his breaths becoming rasping pants as his hips jerked. -Love...you, Seto...-  
  
Seto smirked and rubbed the balls. He sucked hard and ran his teeth against Jou's length.  
  
Jou shuddered, his body tensing at the pleasure as his hands gripped at the blankets. He groaned Seto's name, gasping as his breaths wheezed harshly out.  
  
-Jou...- Seto moaned and sucked hard on the blond's length. -My pup...-  
  
-Always...yours, Seto...only yours...- Jou shuddered again, arching his hips as his body became overwhelmed, crying out Seto's name as he came with a fury, pouring out all his love for him in the action.  
  
Seto drank up the sweet juice. He rose up and cradled the boy in between his legs. "Mine!!!" Seto then prepared Jou and took him in a single thrust. "MINE!"  
  
Jou gasped in surprise and pleasure, his body arching off the bed to meet his. He cried out Seto's name again, hands raising to cling at Seto and pull himself closer eagerly.  
  
Seto pushed down onto Jou and pulled up. He started at a slow speed, but then picked up his speed. "Golden pup...I missed you..."  
  
"Missed....you...too..." Jou managed to gasp out, moving with him as he shivered in pleasure, arching his back.  
  
Seto arched back and screamed as he came. "JOU!!!!"  
  
Jou sucked in a gasp, his body welcoming his as he reached climax again, clinging to Seto as he came with a cry.  
  
-@- ~~ -@-  
  
Seto woke up, gasping. -Enough!!!- Seto got out of bed and went to check on Jou.  
  
****  
  
Jou gasped awake, panting as his heart raced from the dream, glancing around absently. -Hmph....too bad it was a dream...- He sighed and mentally calmed himself down, flopping back over and closing his eyes.  
  
Seto opened the door to Jou's room saw the blond trying to fall asleep again. -Our bond..it's growing.- Seto slowly, quietly entered the room and patted Jou's hair. -My Jou.- He pulled the chair over and sat in it. He wasn't going anywhere now.  
  
Jou's senses told him of Seto being there, and he half-awoke again, turning his head to look at him with a somewhat sleepy smile. "Seto...? Can I ask you a favor..?"  
  
"Shhh! Jou, back to sleep." Seto pulled the sheets up onto Jou's neck. "What is it, Jou?"  
  
"Just...lay with me? I just want to feel your arms around me...please..?"  
  
Seto sighed. He slowly got into the bed and wrapped his arms around Jou. "Only because you asked. Now go to sleep."  
  
Jou sighed contentedly, nuzzling his arm with his cheek as he closed his eyes. "Thank you...love you..."  
  
"I love you, too." Seto kissed Jou on the forehead. "Night, Jou." 


	6. Words Lined in Blood

Instinct  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Aki Jounouchi whimpered as he curled up in a ball. His leader, Pegasus, was angry at him. He didn't blame him. His son had gotten away and the rumors were that his son had joined the Brotherhood.   
  
-Dumb mutt. Don't you realize you just signed your death sentence.- he thought to himself as he whimpered again. Aki was bleeding from the side and his head.   
  
-I wonder why I was left alive?- He tried to look around.  
  
Pegasus backed away from the second-in-command, the boy's father, with an angry snarl as he considered him.   
  
"Listen to me, Aki. You WILL get your boy back, at whatever cost. You've got the resident attack dog, Keith, at your beck and call. Have him find your boy, and bring him back. He's far too strong to just go astray." he replied silkily.  
  
"I will not have a member of the pack in the Brotherhood, and I won't let the boy slip through our fingers. You will do as you're told. Or next time, I won't be so merciful."  
  
  
  
Aki nodded to his leader. "I just need a bit of time to gather some information, sir." He sat up to gaze earnestly at the other man. "I will find my son." He thought for a moment. "He has some friends...I will track them down and find out what they know."   
  
Pegasus crossed his arms, glaring at the man with one amber eye as his silver hair hid the other.   
  
"They'd better. Or else, you'll be expendable." he snarled, then stalked away.  
  
  
  
Aki shivered at the thought. His son would pay for this. He would be black and blue. He wished he could just kill the boy, but Pegasus needed that blond punk of a son. He shook his head and went off to find Keith.  
  
As the silver-haired man stalked away from the area, the amber eye glowered as the wind rippled the silver hair, revealing the scarred eye socket that was sealed over with magic. As he felt the breeze touch it, Pegasus snarled and raised a hand to his eye.  
  
"Blasted human and wolf team. I'll find them yet and make them pay.." he swore softly. All just for grabbing a rare silver-haired wolf in the forest..  
  
******  
  
Ryou was giggling as he ran through the woods. He knew he wouldn't outrun his partner, but it was the fun of the chase that made his were-parter happy.   
  
  
  
Bakura leapt at Ryou's waist and brought the boy down. He was panting and the white fur was sticking to his skin.   
  
"You got to learn how to run faster...some Brotherhood member you are...I'm the one with the strength and speed." He snickered.  
  
Ryou smiled up at his partner, trailing his fingers over the white hair matching his.   
  
"That's 'cause you're the one with the strength and speed, I'm the one with the intelligence, so there.." he chuckled, dark eyes gazing up at him.  
  
Bakura smirked. "But you've got to get some strength on your bones or the wild packs will kill you in a flash...my love..."   
  
Bakura started to nip Ryou's neck. His hands dipped into the boy's pants.   
  
"Or worse..."  
  
Ryou gasped and arched his body, dark eyes closing in pleasure.  
  
"I-I'm not as st-strong as you, Bakura..." he whispered, shivering in delight.   
  
"But you wouldn't let anything h-happen to me, right?" he murmured, smoothing his hands over the other's shoulders.  
  
  
  
"How could I...You are my light."  
  
Bakura nipped Ryou's neck. His hand kept rubbing Ryou's manhood.  
  
Ryou purred, shivering as his hands settled into his hair.  
  
  
  
"That's good to...hear..!" he managed to murmur, then stiffened when the sound of a stick snapping erupted the stillness. He blinked open dazed eyes, then gazed up at his lover, his mate, his partner.  
  
"...B...Bakura..?" he whispered, feeling the hairs on his neck stand on end.  
  
  
  
Bakura hiss and his body start to change.   
  
"Ryou, hide while I check this out." He growled as he became a silver wolf.  
  
Ryou nodded and got to his feet, pulling himself up swiftly and quietly as he darted towards cover. What he didn't expect was another silver wolf to tackle him, bowling him over before he could cry out, and sink his fangs into his neck in a threatening manner. Ryou drew a hissing gasp and froze.   
  
~...K...'Kura..!~ He managed to send out in their rapport, remaining perfectly still.  
  
  
  
~Ryou!!!~   
  
Bakura whirled around and the Ring around the wolf's neck glowed. With the extra strength, Bakura head butted the other silver wolf.   
  
~RUN....NOW....!~  
  
Ryou whimpered lightly and scrambled to his feet, bolting for it as the other silver wolf snarled, then gave a decided smirk.   
  
*A silver wolf and his mate. Very rare indeed. You'll make a fine prize.* The amber eyes of the wolf glinted, attacking the other wolf with fangs bared.  
  
  
  
~Not this night!~ The gold Ring glowed again and lighting flashed suddenly. Bakura's claws slashed down into the other's wolf's face.   
  
~OR EVER!!!~  
  
The silver wolf yelped, falling to the side and burying his muzzle against the ground, blood streaking the silver fur.   
  
*You...you will pay for that..!*   
  
The other wolf's teeth bared in a snarl, and the now-one-eyed wolf glared from one furious amber eye before bolting away.   
  
  
  
~Only if you catch me off guard.~ Bakura huffed.  
  
He changeed quickly and hurried over to Ryou's side.   
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
Ryou nodded shakily, wrapping his arms around the other. "You?" he asked softly as he nuzzled against him.  
  
"I'm not the one that lost the eye, my love. Let's get you out of here." Bakura picked up Ryou and hurried out of the woods.  
  
****  
  
Pegasus traced the scar with his fingertips, scowling.   
  
"I'll find that pair yet. It was bad enough they were a rare pair, but to take my eye..that was the last of it. I'll make sure he gets the same." he growled to himself.  
  
"Find the pair, find the little blond mutt. Simple." A smirk tilted his lips.  
  
"I won't be deprived of my plans again."  
  
****  
  
Aki cleaned himself up the best he could, then looked around. "Keith!!!" he called.   
  
A tall, stocky blond with a permanent smirk to his features stalked out to the shout, sneering at the man who called his name as he crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"You bellowed?" he snarled as blue eyes narrowed at Aki.  
  
  
  
"It seems you and I must work together to find the mistake I brought into the world." He huffed. Aki growled at himself.  
  
Keith smirked.   
  
"You mean the dweeb? About time that I can get my hands on the pup. You don't mind, of course, if he gets a little bruised along the way?"   
  
The blue eyes glinted. No, Keith didn't like Jou at all. Not when his boss deemed him more powerful than himself, and not when he plain didn't like the mutt.  
  
  
  
"Now, if there was a mishap, it's not either your or my fault the boy was dumb enough to get himself killed." Aki smirked.  
  
"Heh." Keith's grin widened sadistically. "Sounds fine to me."  
  
"But if the boy is smart enough to come when he's told to, we have no choice but to bring him in." Aki huffed.   
  
"Understand? It must look like an accident." Aki waved his hand at Keith. "Or we both end up dead."  
  
"Should be easy enough. He's just a pup, he doesn't know any better than to avoid any traps. Even if he is with the Brotherhood, now, he's not that smart to weasel out of something tricky."  
  
  
  
"The question of the hour is who will be his parter in the Brotherhood?"  
  
Keith snorted. "Does it matter? Even for good partners, the mutt can still be taken aside."  
  
  
  
"It does matter. I want to kill his new parter in front of him. So he knows that he doesn't have any hope in the world at all." Aki growled.  
  
"Should be simple enough." Keith drawled. "Especially if he's fond of his partner."  
  
  
  
"But first, we should shake down some of my boy's friends. Starting with Honda and then Yugi." He showed his canines in an evil grin.  
  
  
  
Keith nodded in agreement. "Just point me in the right direction."  
  
  
  
"I need to go home first and clean up a bit. Can't go and scare any of the children before we get our hands on them, eh?" he snickered.   
  
Aki headed towards his home. Plans were running through his head on how to get his hands on his son and maybe Pegasus' neck as well.  
  
****  
  
At the Turtle Shop, upstairs in the living room. Yami, Yugi, Ishtar, Malik, Ryou and Bakura had gathered. More or less, they had found out that a wild pack of were-wolves had been attacking people. Then also finding out that Jounouchi was a gold were-wolf. And then the fact that Seto Kaiba wanted to be the boy's partner. Yami banged the table with a makeshift gavel.   
  
"Now, the meeting of members of the Brotherhood in Domino City." Yami rubbed his head, then glanced around the room. "Is in order."   
  
Yugi glanced around at Yami, Bakura and Ryou, then Malik and Ishtar as he crossed a leg under him, shaking his head mentally. He couldn't believe that Jou, his own friend, was a werewolf. Worse, that his father was a leader of one of the packs trying to hurt people. It seemed so surreal, especially that Kaiba was to be Jou's partner. There was something that he didn't see coming at all. Violet eyes tilted up to a similiar set of violet eyes as Malik sighed in impatience, slouching slightly against his partner, head resting on Ishtar's shoulder.   
  
"What will this meeting prove, Yami? We're only a faction of the Brotherhood, we can't possibly take on all that's happening, can we?"  
  
  
  
"I know that, Malik. This meeting is to inform us all we know about this pack that is terrorizing our city and the facts about Jou." Yami replied. "I should have seen the signs..."   
  
Bakura snickered. "You can't see everything, Yami. Jou is every good at hiding things. I should have checked him out, as well."   
  
Ishtar rubbed Malik's shoulder. "Bakura is right, we all should have paid more attention to Jou the past month." He kissed Malik's forehead.  
  
Yugi gave a slight smile at the sound of Malik's purr, then nodded at Bakura's words. "You can't blame yourself, Yami. Even I didn't know, and I'm Jou's best friend. You know that Jou easily hides things happening to him. It's like, sometimes, he's a whole different person than what we see. And even with the news that we've found out about him and his father, no one would have known, not even Honda."  
  
Ryou nodded in agreement. "Jou showed all the signs, being able to hide it so well. That's a tendency of a were's status, isn't it? To be able to seem so normal? What really shocks me is that Kaiba is part of the Brotherhood, becoming Jou's partner. Who even saw THAT coming..?"  
  
  
  
"I found out about Kaiba when he saved an out of town team, but wanting to be Jou's partner.." Yami chuckled. "I would never have put a bet on that." Bakura and Ishtar joined Yami's laughter.  
  
"At least now Jou is at the training camp and out of danger from his father." Ishtar nibbled on Malik's ear, now.   
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Can't you wait until after the meeting for that, Ishtar?"  
  
Malik smiled and tilted his head for more. "I'm not complaining." he smirked.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes and laughed. "Like you would, anyways." He frowned thoughtfully. "I know that Jou always hated to talk about his father, but as to the reason why..it staggers reason."  
  
"I don't know why, Ryou." Yami sighed. "But the problem at hand is to protect us from this rogue pack." Bakura pulled Ryou closer.   
  
  
  
Malik nodded, cuddling closer to Ishtar as Ryou sighed and wrapped his arms around Bakura. "Agreed. But how are we to do that?"  
  
  
  
Yami glanced at the pair of weres. "We keep our partners together for a start. I will cast a protection spell on our homes."   
  
Ishtar roll his eyes. "But what about that mutt?" Yami glared at Ishtar.   
  
"That mutt, as you call him, is our friend, Ishtar."  
  
"Don't mind him, he means it in the kindest of terms." Malik replied, nudging an elbow against Ishtar.  
  
"The funny thing is Kaiba kept calling him that, and he ends up as a were." Ishtar rubbed his side. Bakura glanced at Yami.   
  
"He does have a point. Does this mean Kaiba has second sight or something like that?"   
  
Yami thought for a moment. "I can't say, but I will look into that for sure, now."  
  
  
  
"Hmm.." Yugi replied thoughtfully, rubbing his chin. "It would make sense..if Kaiba's been calling him this since they first met, for no reason, and he's part of the Brotherhood..maybe he could sense something about Jou that the rest of us couldn't.."  
  
  
  
"I would have to check Kaiba's stars and his family's history." Yami stood up. "I'm going to get some snacks, any requests?"   
  
Bakura glanced at Ishtar and then at Yami. "Cookies."  
  
  
  
Malik bit his lip on a snicker as Ryou mock-glared at him and hugged Bakura protectively.   
  
Yugi shook his head in amusement, then winked at Yami. "Anything with chocolate for me."  
  
  
  
"Chocolate, chocolate chip cookies, and milk coming up." Yami then left the group to go downstairs to get the food.  
  
  
  
Ishtar sighed. "The world is coming to an end. Who would of believed that Jou would be a werewolf?"  
  
  
  
"I can't be really surprised.." Ryou replied softly. "Sure, it's unexpected, but there always was something different about Jou."  
  
  
  
Ishtar lowered his head. "It's worse than you think...."   
  
Bakura look at the lighter blond. "What?"  
  
  
  
Yugi blinked at Ishtar. "What is it? What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
"I was having a run a few weeks ago." Ishtar pulled Malik closer to him. "Once I was done, I was walking back when I heard some shouting. I went to see what it was about." Ishtar lowered his head. "I saw Jou being beaten by his father....I just couldn't believe it."  
  
Yugi's and Ryou's eyes widened before the violet-eyed younger gasped softly.   
  
"He hurt Jou..? Well..that explains all the bruises he always came to school with..but Jou always told us that they were caused by fights with bullies and such." he murmured. "Gods.."  
  
  
  
Ishtar gripped Malik. "It was horrible." He lowered his head. "I wanted to rip that old man's head off, but something inside me told me not to."  
  
Yugi nodded. "It wouldn't have helped. Not without backup. We can't charge in, no matter how much we know.." he sighed.  
  
  
  
Yami was standing there listening to Ishtar's tale. The cookies and milk were propped on a tray against his hip.   
  
"Time to eat." He walked into the room. Bakura leapt up and grabbed a cookie.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
  
Yugi gave a small smile at Bakura's eagerness, then pulled Yami down with him to cuddle against his side.  
  
  
  
Yami put the plate and the glasses on the table. "Dig in." He took his own cookie. Isthar got his cookie and glass of milk.  
  
  
  
Watching Ryou and Malik do the same, Yugi nibbled absently at his own as he glanced at Yami. "Yami..you think that Jou'll be okay..right?"  
  
  
  
"He's being trained by one of the best right now. Then, strangely, he's going to be with Kaiba...I have to admit, Kaiba's home is like a fort."   
  
Bakura wolfed down the cookie. "Can't argue with you on that note, Yami."   
  
  
  
Ryou nodded. "But even a fortress like that could be vulnerable. But it must be good..Jou must be good..if he's getting trained by the best, taken in and protected.."  
  
  
  
"Away from that monster..." Ishtar growled. He took a sip of the milk and munched on the cookie pensively.  
  
  
  
Yami kissed Yugi's forehead. "Yes, that very true, but is Kaiba the right person..I will check out his stars and his family past for sure."  
  
****  
  
Far from the worries of the Brotherhood, and out in the middle of nowhere, Honda was kissing his boyfriend, Otogi. His hands move along the other's back.  
  
  
  
"Mmm.." Otogi purred in pleasure, one hand sliding up the other's neck as he kissed him back, blue-green eyes half-closed in pleasure as he arched against his touch.  
  
  
  
Aki was coming closer and closer to the area of the lovers. He shook his muzzle. -They better have the information on my son, or they might not live through the night.-  
  
  
  
Keith trotted closer as well, then sneered, his muzzle wrinkling with a smirk. Blue eyes considered the pair.   
  
-They should have the information, I've seen them hanging around the dweeb. And if they don't, then we can just leave them as a present for your boy to remember us by.-  
  
  
  
-At the most, we'll have some fun.- Aki bared his fangs.  
  
  
  
Honda broke the kiss for air. "Having a good time?" He look into those green eyes.  
  
  
  
Otogi sighed and glanced up at him, smiling. "Oh, you know it." he teased, tapping a fingertip against Honda's nose.  
  
  
  
Honda smiled and kissed Otogi again. There was a growl from nearby, and Honda stopped. "What was that?" he asked softly.  
  
  
  
Otogi frowned and looked around, feeling a shiver travel over his back.   
  
"I..I don't know.." he murmured, clinging on to Honda a little more tighter nervously.  
  
  
  
Another growl filled the air and a wolf came into the light. Drool hung out of its mouth and it showed its huge fangs. It took a step towards the pair.  
  
  
  
Otogi gasped, eyes widening at the sight. A shocked squeak left his lips, and he turned his head at another growl from another direction to see another wolf.   
  
"H-Honda..?!" he stammered.  
  
  
  
"I don't know if we should run, climb a tree or remain still..." Honda glanced at both wolves.  
  
  
  
The wolf moved in closer.  
  
  
  
Otogi gulped. "I think it's too late to find out.." he murmured, hugging Honda close as he heard the other wolf close in as well.  
  
The sound of bones cracking and popping was heard as the wolf stood up on its back legs, shifting into a humanoid shape. "Hello, boys."  
  
  
  
Otogi gasped, then whirled when the other wolf changed, as well. "Wh-what the..?!"  
  
"Have we entered a bad horror flick?" Honda held on to Otogi.  
  
  
  
"So sorry, but this is real, boy. Now the question is easy to answer. Where is Jounouchi?"  
  
"And no stalling. Or you might regret it." the other man replied, then smirked. "On second thought, delay all you want. Means that we get to have fun."  
  
  
  
Honda trembled at the words. "Jou? I haven't seen Jou for a couple of days, it's the truth..." He gripped Otogi tighter.  
  
  
  
Aki growled. "Then we have a problem, don't we?"  
  
Keith sneered, grinning. "Well, not a problem for us, but a problem for you. Maybe you'd like to watch the pretty boy first?" He grabbed Otogi's ponytail in a cruel grip and yanked hard, sniggering at his cry of pain.  
  
  
  
"Hold on..I might be able to find out...but I need some time. I got to check out some of Jou's haunts." Honda was scared out his mind.   
  
  
  
Aki glanced at Keith with a triumphant grin, then back to Honda. "Don't run or you die." He waved at Keith to come over to him.  
  
  
  
Keith nodded and yanked Otogi with him by his ponytail. "An insurance, by the way. So you don't forget."  
  
  
  
Honda nodded. He quickly opened up his cell phone and started to call people that knew Jou.   
  
  
  
"If that Honda can't find my son, it means one thing." Aki growled angrily.  
  
  
  
Keith glanced over to him as he kept a tight grip on the trembling green-eyed boy. "The Brotherhood?"  
  
  
  
"It's the only place the brat could run too." Aki's anger grew. "There was another's scent with him when we lost him...and there were those weapons."   
  
  
  
Keith nodded. "Only a hunter of their register has those kinds of weapons." he snarled. "He won't like this, you know.."  
  
  
  
"Not in the least..." Aki glanced over at the other boy.   
  
Honda came over to the pair. "The last thing any one heard about Jou was he was with Kaiba..." He lowered his head in defeat.  
  
  
  
"Kaiba..!" Keith hissed, as that name ran fear through the packs at its notoriety.   
  
"He's the one, I bet. This is trouble.." he murmured to Aki.  
  
  
  
"Let's leave a reminder to my so-called pup who really owns him." Aki smirked.  
  
  
  
"Heh." Keith grinned sadistically as Otogi's eyes widened at their words. "Read my mind."  
  
  
  
"But there isn't any real reason to kill them...at least they're giving us the right information." Aki grabbed Honda. "Isn't that right?"  
  
  
  
"I suppose." Keith sighed a bit in disappointment. "But no one said anything about hurting.."  
  
  
  
"That's what I mean..." He threw Honda into a tree, grinning when the teen cried out in pain.   
  
"And to make sure, we called 911 for them after we're done." He changed into a werewolf. He rose on two legs. Aki growled and his clawed hands raked over Honda's chest.  
  
  
  
"Honda!" Otogi cried out in horror, struggling against Keith, then yelped when the blond shifted suddenly and raked his side, falling to his knees. He tried to crawl away, but the werewolf seized hold of his ponytail and flung him with it to the ground several feet away before attacking, gouging across his leg as blood frenzy attacked the wolf's mind.   
  
  
  
Aki attacked Honda one more time, and then picked up the cell phone. He dialed '911'.   
  
"Help...I've been attacked by a wolf in the park near lover's lane..." He dropped the phone. "Come on, time to hunt Kaiba..."  
  
  
  
Keith gave a snort of disappointment that he couldn't kill, but nodded. If he disobeyed, Pegasus would have his head. He sneered at the two teens, then followed after Aki. 


	7. Bonding Ritual

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas.  
  
"Instinct!!!" Okay this is A YAOI Fic, JouxSeto fic. Kids don't read please.  
  
The original idea of Jou being born a werewolf as well as Seto's garden of special plants was thought up by Star.  
  
~Bonding Ritual~  
  
Jou sighed and wrinkled his nose, then took the collar from him, fastening it around his neck with a faint grumble.  
  
Seto pulled Jou close and licked along the collar on Jou's neck.  
  
"Eep!" Jou squeaked, and then moaned, shivering as his eyes half closed. "Seto..."  
  
Seto nipped the skin along the collar. "Mmm...About right. What do you think?"  
  
"Nnnn..." Jou whimpered, shaking his head.  
  
The limo stopped in front of the Turtle Shop. "Come on, Pup, we're here." Seto purred, then stepped out of the limo.  
  
Yami set up the candles that were needed for the bonding spell. He sighed, why did Kaiba put him in this spot? His spell book was on the bed. Bakura and Ishtar were getting ready for their part of the ritual of the bonding.  
  
Jou pouted at the ceasing of the pleasure, grumbling under his breath for a moment before following after him. "Tease." he accused.  
  
"You don't know the half of it, or of the ritual that going to happen." Seto pulled Jou close, smirking. "You'll be panting my name hard..." he whispered, before nipping Jou's nose.  
  
Jou squeaked in surprise, and then blushed slightly, nuzzling against him. "And you didn't do that already?" he murmured, smiling at him.  
  
Seto smirked, knocking on the door. "I hope Yami is ready for us."  
  
The door opened, Yugi nodding his head in greeting to them. "Good to see you made it. We've been waiting for you." he murmured, glancing to Jou.  
  
Jou blinked, and then glanced at Seto in silent question, feeling a bit out of the loop.  
  
"The funny part in all this is we thought we had to keep you out of the loop." Bakura smirked behind Yugi.  
  
Seto huffed at Bakura. "Come on, Jou." He gently pulled Jou into the Turtle Shop.  
  
Jou blinked and stumbled after him, scratching his head as Yugi closed the door behind them. "Why do I feel like the last person to know anything?" He grumbled. He had the notion that everyone knew everything but him.  
  
Seto wrapped his arms around Jou. "It's okay, pup. We all love you still." He smirked, nipping Jou's ear.  
  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Can't you wait for the ritual to do that, Seto...?" he replied as he headed up the stairs.  
  
Hearing Yugi's quiet laugh behind them, Jou's blush grew redder as he ducked his head shyly at Seto's motions, shivering lightly at the sensation. "Just what IS this ritual?" he murmured. The way Bakura and Seto spoke, it sounded almost sexual. "Just what is supposed to happen?"  
  
Marik grinned as he stood at the top of the stairs. "It's a bonding ritual of the body...the soul...and the mind." He skipped into Yugi's room.  
  
Yami was just in a pair of black leather pants. He had the Puzzle around his neck. Candles decorated the room. There was a circle drawn on the floor.  
  
Jou gnawed on his lip at Marik's words, dark eyes widening at the pentagram on the floor and the way that Yugi, Malik and the others seemed to take their places in this ritual. It seemed everyone was in on this. He watched Yugi move to Yami's right, kissing the other's shoulder along the way. "The body, the soul and the mind.." he muttered absently. He'd never had such a close bond with anyone like that. Not even with Shizuka. Just what was He getting himself into?  
  
Seto nodded to Yami. "Thanks, Yami for doing this...I just don't trust Mr. Zin's interest in Jou." Seto 's arms wrapped around Jou. "I'm not going to give him up to any one..."  
  
Bakura snickered. "Maybe we should just make our own brotherhood. Mr. Zin has been stepping over his own rules."  
  
Marik sat down on the bed. "I agree with Bakura. Mr. Zin hasn't been following the leads we been sending into the office."  
  
As he watched Ryou nuzzle against Bakura, taking his hand in his, Jou's mind was a flurry of confusion. Mr. Zin? Rules? Office? Leads? He had the idea that he was the leader of the Brotherhood, but he sounded shady, and an interest in him. Why would that be? All this new stuff was giving him a headache, and he scented the tension and anticipation in the air, but he  
  
ignored that for the time being and leaned back into Seto's arms, his head resting in the curve of the other's neck.  
  
Yugi nodded. "It would be beneficial. But the way he is...well, I don't know if we could just get away with it without getting in trouble."  
  
"We could, but then Mr. Zin would call us rogues." Yami picked up a bowel of spice. "So are you two ready to do this?" He smirked.  
  
Seto didn't want to let go of Jou, but soon he would be holding Jou forever. "Strip, pup." He replied as he started to remove his clothes.  
  
"Strip?!" Jou yelped, turning a bright strawberry red in embarrassment. He stared at Seto as if he'd grown another head, the idea of stripping down in front of everyone, including his best friend, sending him into a fiery red blush.  
  
Yugi giggled quietly behind his hand, violet eyes crinkling with amusement. "Jou's shy?" He teased, grinning.  
  
Seto removed his shirt. "At lease you can hide under your fur pup...I have to bare it all." He glared at Bakura. "I am adding a tattoo to both of you in this ritual."  
  
With a "humph" of displeasure, Jou, still blushing, slid out of his jacket and shucked off his shirt and jeans in record time, squeaking in embarrassment when a long, low whistle pierced the air. "Yugi!" he groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Sorry...couldn't resist." Yugi grinned innocently, though his eyes were dancing mischievously as he rocked on the balls of his feet.  
  
Yami snickered. "My partner always has good taste." Marik was licking his lips. "Come on, Seto, ya got to share him with us." Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik's words, but he too was eyeing Jou up.  
  
A quiet "Ack!" leaving his lips, dark eyes widened to saucers as Jou glimpsed everyone staring at him. Debating ducking behind Seto for cover, he let the golden fur thicken around strategic parts of his body, a wolf's tail growing out and wrapping around his midsection as he gave a low growl. "I feel like a piece of meat being eyed." he muttered, the golden fur tingling red with embarrassment as he shifted his feet nervously. He pushed a hand through his hair, Glinting in the light like a small, bright star, the golden hair and fur.  
  
"Any time, now..."  
  
Seto pulled Jou into the pentagram. Yami handed Seto the spice bowel. "Kneel down, pup." Seto rubbed Jou's chin. "Just drop a bit of the fur okay...please."  
  
He kissed Jou on the lips.  
  
Bakura got a tattoo gun ready to mark both Seto and Jou with.  
  
Jou flushed and nodded, leaning into his hand for a moment before letting the thick fur dissipate and folding to his knees. He eyed Bakura, an eyebrow quirking. "And this is...?"  
  
Bakura turned and lifted his shirt to show Jou his tattoo, a wolf head with the word Ryou in it. Marik show his wolf head with Malik's name. Yami turn around to show a pentagram with Yugi's name inside it. "I'm a wizard in the brotherhood, not a werewolf."  
  
"A tattoo.." Jou murmured. "Heh. Always wanted one. Just never thought it'd be like this." he chuckled. Never in a million years would he have thought this to happen any of it. To be a werewolf, to fall for Seto, to go through a bonding...it was amazing how so much could change in so short a time. He noted that Yugi, Ryou and Malik folded up their shirts to show their own  
  
tattoos. "Just HOW did you hide all this from me?!"  
  
"Magic...and we are so happy to bring you into our pack." Yami smiled. "But you can't tell Honda about this..." Yami wagged his finger at Jou. "He's just human. We are here to protect his kind from the evils."   
  
Bakura got the needle ready. "Now Seto will wear a tattoo as well with your name, Jou."  
  
Jou nodded in understanding, rubbing his neck absently. "Is...It going to hurt?" he asked hesitantly. He was used to pain..from his father...but the time with Seto had him spoiled, and he wanted to avoid as little pain as possible.  
  
"Well, you going to be fucked first." Seto was putting the spice on his fingers and manhood. "As Yami casts a spell."  
  
"Whaaaaaat?!" Jou's eyes widened twice their size at the words, turning a blazing red. "You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"The body...pup..." Seto attacked Jou's lips. His finger entered Jou's opening. Marik changed into his wolf form and shook his fur.  
  
Jou gave a muffled squeak of surprise, then a soft moan as his body shifted to accommodate the intrusion, his hands clenching onto Seto's shoulders as the others faded into the background for him, kissing him back.  
  
Yugi blushed slightly and grinned. "Well, that's one way to distract someone." he murmured as Ryou bit his lip to stifle a laugh.  
  
Yami kept chanting as a mist filled the room. Marik gave a small howl as Bakura came over to Jou and started on the tattoo. Seto added the second finger.  
  
Jou shuddered, giving a tiny whine against Seto's mouth as his body pressed against his, fingers shifting to twine into the thick brown hair. He didn't see Bakura or the others, though his senses told him they were still there. All that was there for him was Seto. His taste, his touch, his lips, his scent assaulted his senses, and he welcomed it.  
  
Seto soon added the third finger. He moved down to the collar that was on Jou's neck. He sucked just above the green collar.  
  
A moan left the blond were, and he arched his neck, opening and closing his eyes dazedly as his body jerked and was filled with such welcomed, long- missed pleasure. "Seto..." he whispered, his back arching gracefully.  
  
Bakura hissed. "Keep him still, Seto." Seto grabbed Jou with his free hand.  
  
"Soon, pup, we go all the way...just hold still a bit longer." The mist rose and intertwined with Seto and Jou's legs.  
  
Jou whined and nodded absently, opening his eyes again and nuzzling against Seto as he turned his head to watch what was happening through a pleasure- hazed vision.  
  
Bakura worked quickly. A wolf head was added with a paw print dug into Jou's shoulder. He made it dark brown with blue eyes. "So, Kaiba, do you want your first or last name on Jou's flesh."  
  
He felt a little sting from Bakura's ministrations, but it was nothing that Jou couldn't handle. He watched in fascination, then glanced up at Seto.  
  
"Kaiba...so people know who is this pup's master is..." Seto moaned and moved his fingers about in Jou.  
  
Bakura smirked and started to cut Kaiba's name into the tattoo.  
  
Jou blushed at Seto's words, then moaned softly, his fingers clenching slightly in his hair. "Ah.." he breathed, shivering.  
  
"Done...now for you Seto." Bakura walked over to Kaiba. He started to do the tattoo into Seto's shoulder.  
  
"This...is gonna...drive me..insane.." Jou murmured, his body falling back on Seto's fingers, shivering again as he drove them deeper in a slow action.  
  
Bakura did a blond wolf into Seto's shoulder. "What name do you want inKaiba's shoulder, Jou?"  
  
A slight keening sound left the blond before managing to murmur,  
  
"J-Jounouchi...not many call me that.."  
  
"As you say." Bakura worked quickly to get the name onto Seto's shoulder. "There. Now you two have fun."  
  
Seto removed his fingers and thrust his manhood into Jou's body. "Mine..." he hissed.  
  
"Seto!" Jou yelped, then moaned, arching his back as he clutched to him. "Gods.." he breathed as his body stretched to accommodate him.  
  
Kaiba started to thrust deep into Jou's body. Marik then howled loudly. Bakura was done and was now kissing Ryou.  
  
Soon, a low moan joined Jou's. That of Ryou's as he kissed Bakura back, twining his arms around Bakura's neck. Malik gave a soft mewl at the sight, his own form shifting to give a twin howl to his mate's.  
  
Yugi shivered, licking his lips. "Oh my.." he murmured, blushing as Jou gave a low cry and arched against Seto.  
  
Seto nipped down on Jou's neck. Yami shouted. "Let these two become one...in body...in soul and in mind!!!" The mist then engulfed Seto and Jou's forms.  
  
Jou didn't hear the shout, nor the howls, nor see the sight of the mist whirl around them. He could only cry out Seto's name in extreme pleasure, his very being only of Seto, all of Seto.  
  
Seto slammed into Jou. He gripped the blonde's manhood and pumped it hard. As he did this, the mist slipped into both teens by their nose and ears.  
  
The blonde's back arched again, his hips bucking into the touch as he clutched to him, keening out Seto's name as his hands scrabbled at the brunette's back, his body tensing.  
  
"Jou...oh, my pup..." Seto slammed into the blond were. Bakura had slipped Ryou to the other side of Yugi's bed, nibbling on Ryou's ear. Marik changed back to his human form. "Let them be a bonded pair." Yami shouted.  
  
A sharp cry left Jou, and he climaxed, practically seeing stars as he clung to Seto, his body giving its all to the other as his body hovered in pleasure. Nothing but that heady delight and heat, and the warmth of Seto's body, reached him, not Malik, still in were form, pulling Marik to his own corner and shifting back to human before tackling him, not Ryou's soft  
  
moans. In such a daze, only Seto mattered.  
  
Seto cried out and filled Jou with his seed. ~MINE!!!~ The mist disappeared and Yami pulled a sheet over the pair. "The ritual is done."  
  
~Y-yours...always...~ Jou moaned at the warmth that filled him, panting softly as he nuzzled against him, resting his head against his shoulder.  
  
Yugi grinned and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Somehow, I don't think that anyone's coherent enough to care." he murmured. "Going by the little moans settling off from each corner.."  
  
"Damn...and I'm the only one that hasn't had any fun yet." Ruby eyes gazed down at Yugi.  
  
"Well..that can always be changed.." Yugi purred, tiptoeing his fingers up Yami's bare chest coyly. ~You're always so sexy when you're in your full power, after all...~ he whispered through their link.  
  
~Mmm...the bed then...~ Yami pulled Yugi onto the bed. Seto had pulled out of Jou and was falling asleep. Bakura was sucking on Ryou's neck.  
  
"Mmm..." Jou's eyes opened almost absently at the various sounds filtering through his senses. Moans, sounds of clothing being removed from one corner...he blushed lightly that the implications of those sounds and nuzzled into Seto, closing his eyes and preferring to shut out the world and just stay in Seto's arms forever. He burrowed his face against his shoulder,  
  
wrapping his arms around his waist. 


End file.
